Perdimos nuestra oportunidad?
by ErinBones
Summary: un fic más del reencuentro, incorporando un poco de los spoilers que han surgido de la 6t y es que... les juro que no puedo dejar de imaginar el reencuentro. Ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! ando de nuevo por aqui con esta historia, que ya venía trabajando desde hace un ratin pero por falta de tiempo no había podido subir y bueno ya aprovechando le di unos retoques con los spoilers de la 6s que surgieron de la comic-con 2010**

**para variar es una historia del reencuentro y es que... les juro que no puedo dejar de pensar en como será!**

**Ojala les guste!**

**ah! claro, lo olvidaba... Bones y tooooodos los personajes pertenecen a HH y a la Fox... **

**Perdimos nuestro momento?**

En el centro comercial, justo al lado del carrito de café, una solitaria silueta contempla con la mirada perdida su reflejo distorsionado en el espejo de agua, está por atardecer, el sol cediendo poco a poco su lugar en el cielo a la luna ilumina tenuemente y colorea con hermosos matices el cielo, piensa para sí mismo que ese atardecer no es tan hermoso porque no está ella a su lado para compartirlo, su rostro luce preocupado, no sabe si aquella a la que espera llegará…

Hacía exactamente 365 días que se habían despedido y desde ese momento no sabía nada de ella... excepto por aquel fragmento de un reportaje que vio hace unos días en una de las pantallas del aeropuerto sobre un importante descubrimiento en las islas Maluku que cambiaría la historia de la evolución como la conocemos, ninguna de sus cartas había sido respondida, ninguna señal que le hiciera saber que ella había pensado en él aunque sea por un instante y después de ver aquella nota en la TV supo que ella lo había olvidado mientras él estúpidamente había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en ella, sobre todo después de aquella hermosa noche que compartieron un día antes de separar sus caminos, aquella dolorosa separación que fue propiciada por ellos pero que se vio culminada por que el destino así quiso que fuera, unos minutos de diferencia o una pieza colocada de distinto modo hubieran sido suficientes para cambiar por completo aquel triste panorama al que ahora se enfrentaba, pero no, el destino permaneció impasible observando cómo se separaban los caminos de dos personas que se amaban pero cuyo miedo fue mayor.

Por fin la noche devoró las últimas tonalidades violáceas para dar paso a un azul intenso que hacia destacar las estrella en el cielo y que reflejadas en el espejo de agua parecían pequeñas luces bailarinas, el hombre intranquilo comenzó a cuestionarse qué diablos hacía ahí, ninguno de los panoramas en los que podía pensar le agradaban, uno era si ella no aparecía y a decir verdad era el que más le reconfortaba así no tendría que enfrentarla, porque si ella se presentaba no sabría que decirle… que había roto su corazón por enésima vez en la vida? le reclamaría por no haberlo esperado? O simplemente se desarmaría ante ese profundo océano de sus ojos y terminaría como siempre… intentando sonreír al decirle que todo estaría bien entre ellos, que seguirían siendo amigos y resolviendo casos mientras ella cambiaba de página y él se quedaba atrás con el corazón en las manos, lo que fuera con tal de no lastimarla, pero… la imagen de las noticias… esa imagen que no cesaba de dar vueltas por su cabeza, tras unos minutos de intentar inútilmente pensar en otra cosa decidió por fin que era hora de marcharse, se convenció que no tenía más nada que hacer ahí, ya sea que ella llegara o no, dio entonces media vuelta y sintió como su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes al encontrarse con esa mirada azul que tanto extrañaba…

Primero un caos en el aeropuerto de conexión debido a una falsa alarma de bomba, por consecuencia su vuelo se había atrasado varías horas y ahora resultaba que los incompetentes de la aerolínea habían extraviado su equipaje, en definitiva el regreso a DC había sido mucho más tardado de lo que ella había considerado, había organizado sus vuelos para llegar a Washington ese mismo día pero 7 horas antes para tener tiempo de ir a casa y descansar un poco, mientras esperaba impaciente en el mostrador de la aerolínea para saber el destino de sus maletas consulto su reloj y se sintió sumamente inquieta, tenía menos de 15 minutos para estar en el centro comercial así que ante la sorpresa de la persona que la atendía comenzó a dirigirse a la salida

-señoritaaaa! Hey señorita! Aún no logró rastrear sus maletas!

-tienen mi número telefónico cierto? Pueden llamarme o enviarme una notificación cuando sepan dónde están mis maletas, debo irme- dijo volteando un poco pero sin detenerse completamente y después salió corriendo.

Afortunadamente esta vez el tráfico estaba siendo benevolente con ella, el taxi avanzaba rápidamente entre las calles de DC, su corazón latía rápidamente, ansiaba verlo y temía que si se retrasaba demasiado el pensaría que no quería verlo y se marcharía… como hacía un año… cerro los ojos y recordó el día previo a su partida, miles de imágenes llegaban a su mente, casi podía recordar su olor y sentir el suave contacto de sus manos, paso cada día en las islas Maluku pensando en él y sin embargo… no había contestado una sola de sus cartas, después de esa noche tuvo miedo, la idea de que su felicidad dependiera de otra persona le aterraba y más aun sabiendo que estaría lejos de esa persona por tanto tiempo, así que hizo como siempre que algo le daba miedo… establecer distancia emocional evitando mantener vivo aquel vinculo tan fuerte que la unía a él y considero que contestar sus cartas sería precisamente lo contrario.

Los minutos corrían rápidamente, el caer de la noche la acompaño en su recorrido al centro comercial, conforme se acercaba a su destino sentía como sus latidos se incrementaban y le costaba más trabajo respirar, estaba realmente nerviosa, si tan solo no hubiera pasado eso durante la excavación… ahora sentía que había traicionado al único hombre que amaba y tan solo había sido por una más de sus cobardías en un vano intento de olvidarse de él, y esa estúpida reportera metiéndose en lo que no le importaba… tenía que llegar cuanto antes con él y contarte todo lo que había pasado en Maluku antes de que él se enterará por otros medios y todo se malinterpretara… que iba a decirle? no lo sabía, de hecho ni siquiera estaba segura de que él aun estuviera ahí y… no lo culparía después de todo no había tenido noticias de ella desde aquella dolorosa despedida en el aeropuerto, se dio cuenta del gran error que cometió al intentar olvidarlo en el instante mismo en leyó su última carta

"casi _un año Temperance, 322 días sin saber de ti… no sé cómo no me he vuelto loco, todo este tiempo temiendo que no quisieras verme, que estuvieras continuando con tu vida, construyendo una nueva… conmigo fuera de él, aun así quise seguirte escribiendo, hacerte saber que cada segundo desde que nos despedimos he pensado en ti, todo este tiempo mantuve la esperanza de cualquier día recibir tu respuesta, saber que estabas bien… que no me habías olvidado, ahora sé que mi Fe fue inútil…_

_Tal vez estas sean las últimas líneas que te escribo, dentro de poco saldremos a una misión y después iremos directo a la base en Farah desde donde partiré a DC y… solo quiero que sepas algo más Temperance… pase lo que pase, estaré en el espejo de agua tal como lo prometí, no insistiré más en estar juntos he comprendido que no es lo que deseas yo… solo quiero verte, escuchar tu voz nuevamente, no sé si esto sea importante aún para ti pero… para mí lo es y… ahí estaré"_

Sabía que debía explicarle sus motivos para no escribirle y esperar que la comprendiera… una vez más… como siempre lo hacía…

La voz del taxista anunciándole que habían llegado al centro comercial la saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente pago y bajo del vehículo a toda prisa, atravesó casi corriendo el centro comercial hasta que a lo lejos vio su silueta al lado del carro de café, se detuvo en seco e intento normalizar su respiración y aclarar su mente, con pasos más controlados se acercó lentamente a donde él estaba, mientras su corazón trabajaba a mil por hora, su cerebro extrañamente no daba señal alguna de actividad cuando intentaba estructurar una frase con la cual iniciar ese tan ansiado reencuentro, en ese instante aquel hombre giró y sus ojos se encontraron con esa cálida mirada marrón que le congeló la sangre al ver lo triste que lucía.

-lo siento Booth… yo… el avión se retrasó y luego mis maletas…- intento disculparse por el retraso pero Booth la interrumpió

-Dios, Huesos!- dijo abrazándola, en ese momento no importaban las mil situaciones que pudieron hacer que no llegara al centro comercial, lo único que importaba era que estaba ahí, que por fin después de 12 largos meses volvía a tenerla cerca

Tras unos instantes en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, sus miradas se dijeron lo felices que estaban de verse el uno al otro, Booth supo que no podía cumplir lo que le había escrito en su última carta, insistiría, claro que insistiría una vez más en que estuvieran juntos, no podía solo darse por vencido y hacerse a un lado de la vida de la mujer que amaba, no lo haría mientras ella no se lo pidiera, la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió, anhelaba ese beso tanto como él, pero sintió que debía ser sincera, tenía que contarle todo cuanto había pasado en Maluku, solo así podrían empezar una relación, solo si había confianza

-no… no Booth- dijo apartando sus labios dificultosamente de los de él

-que? Temperance no… por favor no otra vez… dime que no ansiabas ese beso tanto como yo y dejaré de insistir – dijo Booth con abatimiento y buscando una respuesta positiva en la mirada de ella

-Booth por favor déjame hablar, hay algo que debo decirte antes de decidir continuar con esto, en verdad necesito que lo sepas, algo paso mientras estaba en Maluku y nosotros no podemos…-

Booth supo que iba a romperle el corazón… nuevamente, noto lo tensa que estaba y como siempre… prefirió dar un paso atrás antes de obligarla a confrontara la verdad porque eso haría que ella volviera a alejarse y ese año lejos de ella había sido el más difícil en su vida, lo que menos quería era una nueva separación quizá definitiva esta vez

-Huesos lo lamento yo… ese beso no fue para nada apropiado, prometí que no volvería a insistir, sé lo incomoda que te sientes… yo… lo siento Huesos, está bien, todo estará bien, solo… dejemos esto así… yo… te extrañe Huesos… y a los squints… me alegra estar de nuevo en casa…- dijo intentando desviar el tema y relajar la tensión que había entre ambos

-Booth…-

-no Temperance… tienes razón- la interrumpió, realmente no quería escucharle hablar de su "novio" como le estaban llamando ya en los noticieros a uno de los antropólogos de la excavación en Maluku –es hora de cambiar página, avancemos o nos quedaremos en esta extraña situación para siempre… continuemos resolviendo homicidios, tal vez no sea fácil recuperar el ritmo en un principio pero lo lograremos- dijo forzando una sonrisa y bajando el rostro para intentar disimular las lágrimas en sus ojos, quería parecer contento, no quería perderla de nuevo.

-en verdad tenemos que hablar… por favor…- replico Brennan con una mirada suplicante a la que Booth no pudo negarse, sería su amigo, su compañero si eso era lo que ella le pedía, por más que lo intentó, no pudo reclamarle nada, no pudo cerrar su corazón tal como deseaba hacerlo.

-bien… que dices si vamos por algo de tailandesa, en verdad la extraño! y platicaremos… quiero ser el primero en escuchar de los hallazgos que cambiaran la historia en boca de la mismísima Temperance Brennan- ambos rieron ante el ademan de intelectual que hizo Booth al concluir la frase, por un instante se sintieron relajados, como antes de que sus caminos se dividieran…

-vamos Huesos- dijo tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, gesto que ella correspondió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Quizá todo hubiera salido bien, Temperance le habría dicho a Booth que sufría tanto por no estar con el que quiso olvidarlo y por eso no respondió sus cartas, que tuvo una aventura con alguien en Maluku pero se dio cuenta que no podría estar nunca más con alguien que no fuera él, quizá por fin hubieran podido hacerse felices el uno al otro, pero una vez más el destino se hizo presente

-Seeley!- los sorprendió ambos una voz que Booth reconoció inmediatamente, apenas tuvieron tiempo de voltear cuando una mujer alta de cabello rubio abrazaba efusivamente a Booth

-Ashley!- dijo Booth abrazándola también –me alegra tanto verte! Creí que habías regresado a Londres-

-estaré dando clases en la Universidad George Washington, es una larga historia pero sé que estas ocupado… - dijo dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba Brennan

-oh lo siento, Huesos ella es Ashley Green, fue corresponsal de guerra en Afganistán y es profesora en Cambridge… bueno, ahora lo será en Washington y Ashley ella es…-

-la Dra. Temperance Brennan- dijo ella extendiendo la mano a la amiga de Booth de una manera cortes aunque sin ocultar lo incomoda que estaba por su presencia

-lo sé, Seleey me habló mucho de usted, de hecho supe que podría encontrarlo aquí porque él me contó sobre su reunión en este lugar, lamento interrumpirlos, pero no tenía otra manera de contactarlo, llame al FBI pero dijeron que no podían darme esa información, así que decidí venir a dar una vuelta esperando encontrarle y vaya que dio resultado-

-sí, bueno yo…

-lo sé Seeley, ya me voy, solo quería que supieras que estaba en DC, este es mi número… quizá podríamos quedar e ir a cenar algún día, por el momento estoy instalada con una amiga que vive en esta zona, llámame- dijo besándole la mejilla –hasta luego Dra. Brennan- sonrió y estrecho una vez más la mano de la antropóloga para después continuar su camino.

Temperance tuvo ganas de salir de ahí corriendo, se sintió realmente estúpida, quiso llorar como una niña pequeña al notar lo feliz que estaba Booth al ver a esa mujer… ¿y si se había olvidado de ella? ¿si esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años?, el incómodo silencio fue roto por Booth

-vamos Huesos, muero de hambre

-yo… Booth, sabes… estoy feliz de verte de nuevo… pero yo… tengo que irme… vine directo del aeropuerto hacia acá y ahora debo descansar un poco, solo quería verte y bueno… ahora me voy- dijo intentando alejarse, pero fue detenida del brazo por Booth.

-no aguarda Temperance… dijiste que querías hablar de algo-

-no Booth- ahora ella hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su tristeza–ya no tiene importancia, yo solo...- se quedó callada unos instantes, estructurando su pensamiento –también he cambiado de página Booth… te veré mañana en el Jeffersonian

Las palabras de Brennan desarmaron por completo a Booth, muy en el fondo esperaba que lo que dijeron en ese maldito reportaje fuera mentira, deseaba escuchar a Brennan decirle que nada de eso era verdad, pero ahora estaba más que claro para él: jamás tendría una posibilidad con ella, pasó un año sufriendo por ella y negándose a ver a otros lados, era el momento de avanzar…

Temperance se alejó tan rápido como pudo, volteo ligeramente y acelero el paso al ver esa solitaria silueta enmarcada por las luces que ya iluminaban el espejo de agua.

Booth solo pudo contemplar como la distancia entre ambos se hacía más grande mientras su mirada se nublaba a causa de sus lágrimas

Un año, exactamente 365 días después, dos corazones estaban rotos nuevamente, se sentían tan lejos el uno del otro como jamás lo habían estado…

**Y que les parecio? **

**que paso la noche previa a que ByB se separaran?**

**Ashley llego para quedarse?**

**que hara Brennan?**

**Booth se quedará de brazos cruzados?**

**que pasó en Maluku q atormenta tanto a Brennan?**

**bueno si quieren las respuestas a estas preguntillas... solo hay que comentar jijiji ;)**

**Besos y gracias x leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa! una enoooorme disculpa por la tardanza en subir el siguiente capitulo y un agradecimiento aun más enorme por sus comentarios, les juro que me hacen muuuuy feliz y me motivan a estar un domingo en la madrugada frente al monitor aun cuando en unas cuantas horas tengo q levantarme p ir a trabajar :S**

**Y sin más preambulo aqui vaaaaaaaa!**

**Cap. 2**

Ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, habían esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento y lo habían dejado pasar, "_acéptalo Seeley, ella jamás será para ti"_ pensó mientras observaba la silueta de Brennan alejarse, limpió un par de lágrimas que discretamente se formaban en sus ojos, tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar

-Ashley?.. soy yo, Seeley, sé que tal vez sea un poco repentino pero… te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

La voz al otro lado de la línea aceptaba emocionada, Booth sonrió, no era Huesos, no era la mujer a la que amaba pero pensó que era el momento de darse una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que no tuviera miedo de amarlo, de entregarse por completo a él.

Temperance llegó a su departamento, estaba realmente agotada física pero sobretodo emocionalmente, no lograba entender a donde se había ido toda la determinación que tenía hasta hacía un par de horas para decirle a Booth que su descubrimiento más grande en Maluku habían sido sus sentimientos por él, la muralla que mantuvo alrededor de su corazón había sido completamente derribada por ese hombre al que tanto se había negado a dejar entrar, aquel que pensó jamás la abandonaría, aquel que la hacía sonreír incluso en los peores momentos de su vida, aquel que ahora había volteado a otro lado y la había olvidado, se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando perdió a sus padres y a Russ, paso buena parte de la noche llorando sumergida en un sinnúmero de recuerdos y pensamientos hasta que el sueño la venció, su celular sonó algunas veces pero prefirió no contestar, ni siquiera lo tomo para ver en la pantalla quien le llamaba, realmente no quería hablar con nadie.

Booth caminaba hacia el restaurante donde había citado a Ashley, marco una vez más su número "_vamos Huesos, contesta… dime que es un error esto que estoy haciendo, sé que Ashley no es la mujer que amare el resto de mi vida porque esa mujer eres tú, solo… necesito escuchar que lo que sentimos no cambio en este año… que lo que dijimos esa noche antes de partir fue real… vamos… contéstame…" _, escucho por enésima vez el mensaje del buzón de voz de la antropóloga, derrotado colgó, suspiro profundamente y entró al restaurante, Ashley ya lo esperaba, al verlo se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de un beso en la mejilla

-Seeley no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo tu llamada pero también me preocupo un poco, es decir… está todo bien?-

-claro!, soy de nuevo el Agente Seeley Joseph Booth en lugar del Sargento Mayor Booth! que podría estar mal?

-no lo sé… tal vez las cosas con … -dudo un poco en continuar la frase –…Huesos… es decir, estabas tan emocionado por verla de nuevo, cada vez que me platicabas acerca del carrito de café tus ojos se iluminaban y yo, bueno pensé que tendrían demasiadas cosas que platicar, incluso pensé que…

-Ashley, agradezco tu interés, en verdad, pero preferiría no hablar del tema-

-Escucha Seeley, compartimos tanto en aquellas largas conversaciones en Afganistán que siento que te conozco perfectamente, sé lo que sientes por ella, pero también sé que tú no debería estar ahí toda tu vida esperando por su respuesta- dijo tomándole la mano –acepte el puesto de Académico en la Universidad George Washington porque representaba una buena oportunidad en mi carrera pero también porque quería volver a verte… y sé que no sientes por mí lo que sientes por ella y… tal vez nunca lo hagas, pero… quiero estar a tu lado, ser tu amiga… escucharte tal como lo hice en Afganistán… -

Booth sintió que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar iba a cambiar por completo su vida, supo que eso lo alejaría definitivamente de la única mujer que amaba, pero que más le daba ya si esa mujer nunca estuvo a su alcance… y entonces sucedió lo que Temperance tanto temía y que ella misma termino ocasionando

-Ashley eres una mujer excepcional, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida… jamás diste un paso atrás en Afganistán por muy complicada que estuviera la situación, simplemente eres admirable, cualquier hombre sería sumamente afortunado de estar a tu lado…-

-… pero tu amas a otra mujer… está bien Seeley, lo sé- lo interrumpió ella al imaginarse como concluiría él esa frase

-quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser ese hombre Ashley- dijo mirándola a los ojos y con su sonrisa encantadora a la que nadie es capaz de resistir

-yo… Seeley yo… no sé qué decir… no voy a negarte que me encanta la idea pero… necesito saber que estás seguro de esto-

-muy seguro Ashley, yo… siempre he sido sincero contigo y esta no será la excepción… mis sentimientos por ella no han desaparecido, pero es momento de avanzar, necesito tu ayuda en esto, tu mereces a alguien que te dé el 100% y yo intentaré dártelo, pero quiero que te sientas libre de decirme si esto que puedo ofrecerte no es lo que quieres…

-lo intentaremos Seeley… lo lograremos- y ambos se acercaron para darse un beso que cerrara ese trato.

La noche transcurrió en DC, atormentando a algunos que no se atrevieron a confesar sus sentimientos a tiempo, sembrando esperanza en aquellos que se atrevieron a cruzar el mundo para buscar a esa persona especial y renovando el espíritu de algunos que ya se habían dado por vencidos.

El Jeffersonian parecía tan distinto sin ellos, Cam había pasado todo un año contando prácticamente los días para que regresaran, ese día en particular llego muy temprano y con un excelente humor, algo que los empleados del Jeffersonian no habían visto desde que sus 4 colaboradores y amigos se habían ido, estaba por servirse una taza de café cuando escucho un eufórico grito e inmediatamente reconoció a quien pertenecía

-Caaaaaaaaam! Oh por dios! me alegro tanto de verte- gritaba Ángela corriendo hacia donde estaba para darle un efusivo abrazo, Hodgins que se quedó un poco atrás también se unió a la pequeña demostración de cuanto habían extrañado el Jeffersonian.

Los tres se quedaron por largo rato poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que había pasado ese año, de pronto Ángela vio entrar a su mejor amiga

-Cariñoooooooooo!- corrió hacia la antropóloga abrazándola , de pronto ya eran 4 los integrantes del abrazo masivo

-Ange, Hodgins, Cam… también los extrañe- a pesar de la mala noche que había pasado, ver nuevamente a sus amigos la hacía sentirse feliz, por lo menos hasta que escucho esa voz que le recordaba lo sucedido la tarde anterior

-y a mí no me abrazan?- Booth entraba con su mejor sonrisa y su pose de agente sexy que tan bien le quedaba

-Boooooooth!- gritaba nuevamente Angela –por supuesto que vamos a abrazarte!

-yo me alegro de verte amigo, pero preferiría un apretón de manos- dijo riendo Hodgins

Cam y Ángela abrazaron a Booth, Temperance vio la escena por unos segundos, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Booth sintió como toda su careta de la respetable y fría Dra. Brennan se venía abajo y en su lugar estaba la vulnerable Temperance así que discretamente camino hacia su oficina, lucía tal como la había dejado, Camille se aseguró de que el personal temporal que cubrió las posiciones de Brennan, Angela y Hodgins no modificaran nada de sus oficinas, se detuvo en el umbral y observo todo, recuerdos, pensamientos, sensaciones la invadían, sabía lo ilógico que sonaba pero deseaba volver atrás el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferente, tomo entre sus manos el pequeño cerdito "Jasper" que Booth alguna vez le regalo, no pudo contener un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, respiro profundo intentando recobrar su entereza cuando escucho la voz de su amiga

-Bren… cariño… que pasa?

Rápidamente coloco al cerdito de nuevo en su lugar y con el tono más tranquilo que pudo fingir en ese momento le aseguro a Ángela que todo estaba bien, argumentando que seguía cansada por el viaje y a eso se debía su estado de ánimo

-un año con cerebritos en medio de la jungla créeme no sirve para mejorar tus habilidades para mentir cielo, así como un año lejos de mi mejor amiga no cambia el hecho de que me preocupe por ella, todos estamos felices de regresar, pero a ti parece no emocionarte demasiado…

-no es eso Ange, me alegra verlos de nuevo a todos, los extrañe... en verdad, es solo que es extraño para mi estar aquí de nuevo, mi oficina luce igual que cuando me fui y eso es… extraño, es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y sin embargo han pasado tantas cosas desde aquel día, cosas que yo… quisiera que no hubieran pasado… cosas que hubiera hecho diferente Ange

-uhm… respecto a eso cariño…hay algo que me tiene muy preocupada porque de ser cierto podría significar una nueva separación del equipo y creo que esta vez sería definitiva… Booth y tú no están bien cierto?...

Brennan no supo que contestar, en realidad no había tenido algún tipo de discusión con Booth ni nada por el estilo, pero su encuentro el día anterior no había terminado precisamente bien

-esta mañana cuando él llego, había tanta tensión entre ustedes que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, sé que lo extrañaste y sé que estas feliz de verlo de nuevo y es por eso que no entiendo que paso, ¿por qué en lugar de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaste tal como Cam y yo lo hicimos tu solo te fuiste?, acaso es cierto lo que están diciendo los noticieros Bren? Te involucraste con alguien en Maluku? planeas ir con él a otra excavación? necesito que hables conmigo, que seas sincera Bren, porque cuando lo escuche pensé que solo era un rumor de esos que les encantan a los noticieros, o algún tipo de ardid para darle intensidad a su aburrida excavación pero ahora al ver tu reacción con Booth yo… yo ya no sé qué pensar cariño- los ojos de Ángela denotaban verdadera preocupación, temía recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de su amiga

-se suponía que no saldría hasta mediados de este mes… pensé que tendría tiempo de hablar antes con ustedes y con Booth para explicarles…-

-a que te refieres Brennan, amiga estas asustándome-

Temperance no pudo más, tenía que contarle a alguien todo por lo que estaba pasando, siempre que se sentía agobiada acudía a Booth, pero esta vez no podía y Ángela era la segunda persona en la que ella más confiaba

-voy a contarte todo Ánge- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina -ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, hace exactamente un año mi vida se puso de cabeza, mi decisión de ir a Maluku cambió todo, y para cuando me di cuenta que no era lo que realmente quería ya era demasiado tarde…- Temperance comenzó a relatarle a su amiga la noche anterior a su partida

-recuerdo que llovía, yo observaba las gotas caer y chocar en mi ventana, mi habitación era un desastre, partiría al otro día a Maluku y ni siquiera había preparado mi equipaje, me justifique diciéndome a mí misma que era por falta de tiempo, el último caso en el que trabajamos requería toda mi atención y eso no me dejaba tiempo para otra cosa, pero lo que realmente pasaba es que no estaba segura de querer ir y en eso estaba pensando cuando sonó el timbre y… era Booth…-

**no me odien por cortarlo aqui pls! ya viene el flashback de la noche anterior a la despedida en el aeropuerto y si lo ponia aqui iba a quedar muy largo este cap, peeeeero que creen? como me tarde tanto en este cap les prometo subir el siguiente cap el martes o si me es posible mañana mismo por la noche :) ya esta practicamente listo, solo necesito revisar algunas partes "hot" de las que no estoy muy convencida jijiji ;) ahhhhh pero claro! deben motivarme y dejar muchos reviews! jejeje**

**Besos y gracias x leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo prometido es deuda! y en agradecimiento a sus reviews decidi no dormir con tal de terminar este cap jejeje, espero les guste! x fin sabremos lo que paso la noche anterior a la despedida...**

**A leeer!**

**Cap 3**

****Flashback. Noche anterior a la despedida en el Aeropuerto****

-Hola Huesos- dijo Booth con su típica sonrisa mientras entraba al departamento de Brenann tan pronto ella abrió la puerta –está diluviando allá afuera sabes?

-que haces aquí Booth?

-traje algo de Tailandesa… tal vez no vuelva a comerla en un año así que pensé que sería buena idea que cenáramos… -

-no es necesario que uses tu sonrisa para convencerme Booth, muero de hambre, iré por algunos platos

Booth dejó la bolsa con comida en la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala y se quitó la chaqueta, observó ese lugar, que le era tan familiar, había estado cientos de veces ahí, a veces trabajando en algún caso, otras tantas solo platicando con ella, no había sitio donde él se sintiera mejor, Brennan llego con los platos, cenaron, rieron, platicaron como siempre, por un momento la sombra de la inminente separación se disipo, cerca de la media noche Booth se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que por muy difícil que fuera para él, sabía que debía marcharse

-es tarde Huesos, creo que debería irme, debes descansar y yo…-

-sí, tienes razón, además debo terminar de empacar

-que dices? Huesos ya deberías tener listas tus maletas!

-bueno yo… ya casi termino Booth, solo me faltan algunos detalles

-ay Huesos! Increíble, si tú eres siempre tan precavida, como es que aún no tienes listas tus maletas… vamos, te ayudare a terminarlas o no dormirás nada esta noche

-no es necesario Booth, yo…

-anda, no discutas…- dijo colocando su mano en la espalda de Temperance, quien camino sin poner resistencia alguna

Booth se detuvo en el umbral de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba invadiendo demasiado la privacidad de Brennan

-vamos Booth, no estabas ansioso por ayudarme?

-si Huesos, es solo que…, olvídalo- dijo entrando por fin

Les tomo un par de horas acomodar las maletas, Booth hizo algunas bromas respecto a ciertos atuendos de Brennan, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella cuando escucho a Booth decir "_sí que debes verte sexy en esto"_ al sostener entre sus manos una vaporosa blusa que se notaba tenía un escote bastante marcado

-que dices Booth?- le pregunto pretendiendo que no lo había escuchado

-uhm… yo… eeh… no dada Huesos, solo que creo que no deberías llevar esta blusa a las islas Mapupu, es demasiado… ligera, seguro hace frio en esas islas debes cubrirte más

-es la jungla Booth, clima cálido… y es Maluku no Mapupu, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo?

-como sea, no deberías llevarla…

Con las maletas listas y acomodadas al pie de la cama Booth ya no tenía pretexto alguno para permanecer más tiempo junto a Brennan.

-debo decir que realmente me sorprendió que no tuvieras listas tus maletas, sueles ser tan… es decir todo lo tienes siempre tan organizado, todo perfectamente planeado y sincronizado que bueno… me pareció extraño- dijo Booth antes de despedirse sin saber a lo que llevaría su inocente comentario

Brennan no supo que paso con toda su racionalidad en ese momento, las palabras salieron por su boca sin que ella pudiera controlarlo

-no quiero ir a Maluku Booth, quiero quedarme a tu lado

Booth se quedó petrificado al escuchar estas palabras –Huesos yo… oh por Dios… no hagas esto Huesos… no ahora

-pero es la verdad Booth, pensé que quería ir a Maluku, dirigir la excavación, regresar a la antropología, al trabajo de campo… pero no es así, no había hecho mis maletas porque estaba evadiendo este momento, porque no quiero tener que despedirme de ti, porque no sé cómo podré estar tanto tiempo lejos, porque creo en lo que dijiste afuera de la oficina de Sweets… dime algo Booth- dijo con una mirada suplicante

-Temperance… sabes cuánto he esperado por escuchar esas palabras de tu boca? Porque ahora? Porque cuando debemos despedirnos es que te atreves a decírmelo?- le dijo Booth acercándose a ella hasta tomar su rostro tiernamente para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Brennan

-no es tarde aún Booth, aún estamos aquí, no tenemos que separarnos- y superando la mínima distancia que había entre ellos le beso, inició tímidamente, pero los sentimientos y el deseo contenidos hicieron que la intensidad aumentara, él la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos al tiempo que succionaba con pasión sus labios, ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de Booth mientras disfrutaba el jugueteo de su lengua dentro de su boca.

Sus caderas se frotaban una contra otra implorando un contacto más cercano, las manos de Booth comenzaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la blusa de Brennan quien se estremeció al sentir el contacto, la respiración de ambos se hacía cada vez más agitada, en un impulso Booth guió a Brennan a la cama que estaba a pocos metros, ella no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar el peso de Booth sobre ella, la camisa de Booth yacía ya en el piso, al lado de la de Temperance, los apasionados besos no cesaban, Booth jugueteaba en el cuello de Brennan, aspirando su aroma, embriagándose de esa esencia con la que tanto había soñado y que por fin tenía en sus manos, ella disfrutaba las hábiles caricias mientras se aferraba cada vez más al perfecto torso desnudo de Booth quien comenzó a bajar dando pequeños besos por el cuello de Brennan hasta llegar a su pecho, pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de la antropóloga, acaricio delicadamente uno de sus senos por encima del encaje de su sujetador mientras besaba suavemente el otro, sintió como ella se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, en ese momento levanto la mirada dispuesto a saborear nuevamente los labios de Brennan, pero se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo dejaban sin aliento, supo que no era lo correcto, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo hacerle el amor, pero no podría soportar tener que alejarse de ella todo un año si algo pasaba entre ellos, así que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para detener esa situación

-debemos parar… no podemos seguir- decía con la respiración entrecortada

Ella lo miro sumamente confundida –te digo que quiero tomar el riesgo, que quiero que nos demos esa oportunidad que hace unos meses me pedías y tu… tu simplemente dices que no debemos… no te entiendo Booth, pensé que esto era lo que querías, tener sexo conmigo… yo… yo quiero tener sexo contigo…-

-no, no Huesos, Dios! yo no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no es el momento, no sabiendo que no te veré en un año, quiero hacerte el amor y dormir a tu lado con la certeza de que cada día despertare contigo entre mis brazos y cuando eso pase quiero que tu estés plenamente consciente de ello… no quiero algo físico de ti Temperance, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo profundo que es lo que siento por ti como para reducirlo a un momento de nuestras vidas que en vez de brindarnos consuelo mientras estemos alejados nos dolerá… y solo nos hará daño.

Los sentimientos a flor de piel hicieron correr algunas lágrimas por el rostro de ambos, Seeley se incorporó para buscar su camisa y la blusa de Brennan, ambos se vistieron en silencio, ella sabía perfectamente que no deseaba solo una noche con Booth, solo que no se había atrevido a decirlo pero ante la idea de perderlo hablo

-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que no es solo algo físico lo que siento por ti y estoy convencida que lo que tu sientes por mí tampoco es simplemente un deseo biológico… no tenemos que irnos Booth, puedo dimitir a mi puesto como directora de la excavación- dijo con la mirada fija en ningún lado

Booth se acercó nuevamente a ella, tomo su barbilla para hacerla verlo a los ojos

-detesto la idea de alejarme de ti, ahora más que nunca… porque Huesos? Porque tuviste que esperar que llegáramos hasta este punto para darme una oportunidad? Porque ahora que no tengo otra opción más que irme?..., no puedo Huesos… no puedo quedarme aquí… es la milicia… ya he aceptado… si me rehúso ahora me juzgaran como desertor… pero… si me lo pides… me quedaré, haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Brennan no había contemplado la rigidez del sistema militar, se arrepintió de haberle pedido algo así a Booth y supo que debía solucionarlo

-no Booth, nos iremos… será solo un año, tú lo dijiste… habrá cambios pero… todo estará más claro cuando volvamos…

Booth la abrazo, ella recargo su mejilla en el hombro del agente, quien deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la doctora y así permanecieron, abrazados por unos instantes, sin siquiera darse cuenta se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro hasta que Booth despertó cerca de las 6 de la mañana, se levantó cuidadosamente intentando no despertarla

-Booth?- pregunto ella un poco adormilada

-Huesos… debo irme, tengo que presentarme a la base en una hora

-lo sé…

-hey… solo será un año… volveremos y resolveremos casos nuevamente y patearemos traseros de criminales… iremos por café al carrito junto al espejo de agua en el centro comercial, terminaremos lo que empezamos esta maravillosa noche, pero con la convicción de que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, tanto como deseemos, sin que Afganistán o las islas Maluku se interpongan-

A pesar de que las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos Brennan sonrió –por fin dijiste bien Maluku…-

-solo necesitaba acostumbrarme al nombre…- sonrió –debo irme- dijo besándole nuevamente la frente dispuesto a marcharse

-mi vuelo sale a las 4… iras al aeropuerto?

-ahí estaré, no importa que deba hacer…- sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo y atravesó la puerta de la habitación maldiciendo al destino por ponerlo en esa posición

****Fin del flashback****

Ángela casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-oh por Dios, cariño… entonces ustedes pasaron la noche juntos pero… solo durmieron?

-así es Ange…

-cada vez me sorprende más ese hombre… es decir, solo alguien que verdaderamente te amé haría algo así, buscar tu espíritu… tu esencia antes que tu cuerpo… ahora entiendo el poco contacto en la despedida en el aeropuerto… temían mandar Maluku y Afganistán al diablo… pero sabían que no podían, tu sabías que debías hacer que Booth se fuera y él debía obligarse a regresar a la base… un beso o incluso un abrazo los haría dudar…

-prometimos reunirnos en el espejo de agua del centro comercial exactamente un año después, eso fue ayer…-

-y que pasó Bren?… después de lo que acabo de escuchar todo apuntaría a ustedes dos retomaran lo que quedo puesto sobre la mesa esa noche-

-iba a hacerlo, más que nunca estoy convencida de lo que siento por Booth, pero ya no tiene importancia, esa noche… me expuse… quede tan vulnerable ante él y ahora… él tiene a alguien más…-

-no, no, no cariño, seguro es solo un rumor, así como lo tuyo con el arqueólogo ese que mencionaron en el noticiero

-yo la vi Ange, ella fue corresponsal en Afganistán, ahora vino desde Londres a buscarlo, debiste verla, es el tipo de mujer que atrae a Booth… y lo del noticiero no fue precisamente un rumor Ange… es eso lo que quería explicarle a Booth antes de decirle que… lo amo y que buscar con quien llenar la soledad que sentía fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho… pero ahora es algo que jamás sabrá…

**no me odien pls! la vdd yo creo que si lo sabrá Booth pero a su tiempo**

**y pues bueno sé que es practicamente i m p o s i b l e que algo asi haya pasado entre estos dos antes de despedirse peeeeeero es tan lindo imaginarlo ;) jajaja**

**Diganme que les parecio vale?**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa! Ya sé! soy una grocera x abandonarlos tanto tiempo, peeero aqui les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que alguien aún siga la historia ;)**

**Cap. 4**

Ángela se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentada su amiga, recordó lo familiar que era ese lugar para ella

-Bren, cariño yo sé que es difícil mostrar tus sentimientos, pero debes hacerlo, no puedes continuar ocultándolos, no ahora que estás consciente de lo que sientes por él, créeme, te harás mucho daño y a él también, olvida el intelecto Bren, escucha a tu corazón

-eso es ilógico Ángela, es nuestro cerebro el que controla…

-basta, no quiero hablar con la Dra. Brennan, quiero hablar con Temperance, con mi amiga, con la mujer enamorada que está sufriendo, cariño sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo- dijo abrazando a su amiga

Y como si Brennan estuviera esperando esas palabras no pudo más y las palabras que tanto luchaba por contener salieron en tropel de su boca

-lo intenté Ánge, en verdad lo intenté- dijo sollozando –pasé todo el vuelo de regreso a DC pensando en que iba a decirle, imaginando como sería ver de nuevo su sonrisa y… entonces la vi a ella y supe que no tenía caso continuar, ella es todo lo que el necesita

-acaso bromeas?, después de todo lo que te ha costado llegar a este punto ahora vas a renunciar solo porque a una reportera inglesa se le ocurrió atravesar medio planeta tras Booth? cariño créeme, no es competencia para ti, además es ella la que vino a buscarlo, no él a ella, que te dice eso?

-que ella puede hacerlo mucho más feliz que yo porque está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para estar a su lado y eso es algo que yo no fui capaz de hacer, por el contrario, yo lo lastime, le rechace, busque la manera de huir de él… no merece a alguien como yo, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera le escribí… el merece a alguien como ella

-bueno… yo tenía otra interpretación en mente- dijo Ángela intentando bromear para hacer más ligera la conversación –lo que a mí me dice es que si Booth estuviera interesado en ella la hubiera ido a buscar a Londres, pero no, el vino a DC y estuvo en el lugar que te prometió que estaría, él estaba tan ansioso como tú por verte, ninguna otra mujer en el mundo podría hacerlo más feliz que tú, cariño, estas asustada como nunca en tu vida, sabes que estar con el significa finalmente entregarte a un compañero de verdad, entregarte a ti misma al verdadero amor y encontraste en esa mujer el pretexto perfecto para continuar dentro de tu caparazón-

-no Ange, no entiendes- dijo Brennan levantándose del sillón mientras se secaba las lágrimas –yo jamás podré darle a Booth lo que necesita, lo que merece, no soy ese tipo de persona Ange- dijo y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente como si lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga le estuviera consumiendo el alma –yo… siento por Booth algo que jamás había sentido por nadie Ange… y aún así yo… estuve con otro hombre… crees que merece a alguien como yo? Alguien que es capaz de traicionarlo solo porque se siente sola? No Ange… no-

-Linda, sabes que eres mi amiga y que te quiero como a una hermana pero… en verdad estas desesperándome! Deja de decir que no mereces a Booth o que él merece algo mejor, cariño, tu eres lo mejor para él y él para ti, si dormiste con otros hombres es algo que ya no importa Bren, lo que importa es que nunca sentiste nada por esos hombres, no te preocupes, estuvieron un año lejos, tienes necesidades biológicas y todos sabemos lo clara que eres con respecto a ese tema, te acostaste alguien porque querías un poco de sexo, vamos Bren no es tan grave, siendo realistas, seguramente Booth también tuvo algunas necesidades biológicas que cubrir-

-no Ange- decía Brennan negando con la cabeza y los ojos invadidos por las lágrimas –yo intenté avanzar sin él, intenté olvidarlo… pero no pude… ahora debo darle esa oportunidad a él…

-Bren… estas diciendo que lo que tuviste con ese antropólogo fue algo más que solo sexo?

-es Arqueólogo, Ange y si… fue más que sexo… yo… me acosté con él porque estaba molesta con Booth por abandonarme, quería dejar de recordar sus besos, sus caricias… quería dejar de desear estar a su lado, no buscaba cubrir una necesidad biológica… buscaba olvidar a Booth…

***Flashback Islas Maluku, 10 meses antes***

Las excavaciones llevaban un par de meses, los patrocinadores le habían notificado a Brennan la reciente integración de un miembro más a su equipo, el Dr. Dave Madden, un arqueólogo con un par de doctorados y un curriculum bastante impresionante, había liderado numerosas excavaciones y por supuesto, estaba más que interesado en ser parte de esta.

En cuanto Brennan vio sus ojos marrón, facciones fuertes definiendo un perfecto rostro, complexión atlética y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia con la que llego el Dr. Madden, supo que las cosas no terminarían bien, le recordaba demasiado a Booth, el parecido físico era impresionante, y aunque ella sabía que lo que más extrañaba de Booth no era su físico si no la manera en que ella se sentía cuando estaba con él, también sabía que le causaría conflicto tener cerca a alguien tan parecido a la persona a la que amaba y deseaba, así que decidió mantenerse lo más alejada posible del arqueólogo, el gran ego del Dr. Madden le facilito su propósito de mantenerse alejada de él, cada vez que iniciaban una conversación terminaban discutiendo, verlos interactuar siempre era un duelo de egos, además el humor de Brennan no era precisamente el mejor del mundo, extrañaba demasiado a Booth, cada noche revivía aquellas caricias que compartieron poco antes de partir, se agobiaba analizando las decisiones que había tomado y la habían llevado hasta ese momento y lugar, mentalmente jugaba con todos los factores variables y se imaginaba lo distinto que sería todo si ella hubiera tomado otra decisión un par de meses atrás cuando se enteró de la excavación, el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, Brennan desesperada por no poder dormir salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras contemplaba la inmensidad del cielo sintiéndose más sola y vulnerable que nunca, las lágrimas que había contenido durante un mes, brotaron por fin sin barrera alguna

-Dra. Brennan… está usted bien?

-claro, todo bien- se apresuró a contestar ella, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano –que hace usted aquí… es muy tarde

-lo mismo podría preguntarle, yo aún tengo algo de jet lag, pero no creo que esa sea su justificación, dado que lleva aquí alrededor de dos meses- dijo el Dr. Madden

-yo solo… no podía dormir y…

- y llora cuando no puede dormir?...

-tiene que ser siempre tan arrogante? – dijo ella un poco malhumorada

-lo lamento, no era mi intención, solo intentaba hacerla sonreír… tiene una sonrisa hermosa, que por cierto muestra muy poco, siempre la veo triste, pensativa, pareciera que la antropología ya no fuera su pasión…

Brennan reparo nuevamente en el parecido de Madden con Booth y sonrió

-vaya!, veo que mi pequeño intento no fue del todo inútil

Esa madrugada superaron la tensa interacción que habían tenido hasta ese momento, después de algo de platica, Madden acompaño a Temperance a su cabaña y al despedirse la beso en los labios, el primer instinto de ella fue rechazarlo, pero se sentía tan sola y ansiaba tanto dejar de añorar las caricias de Booth que correspondió al beso, por más que pensaba que debía parar, que no podía estar con otro hombre que no fuera Booth, no pudo, parte de ella quería seguir, esa parte que estaba molesta con Booth por sentir que la abandono, por no pedirle que se quedara cuando sentados en aquella banca del parque le dijo que quería ir a Maluku.

Los apasionados besos del Dr. Madden nublaron por completo su pensamiento y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban dentro de la cabaña, él la guio hasta la cama y sin perder tiempo se colocó encima de ella quitando la parte superior de la pijama de Brennan, ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba las caricias mientras imaginaba las manos de Booth recorriendo su cuerpo, él simplemente disfrutaba acostarse por fin con la mujer en la que se había fijado desde el día en que llego.

Esa noche tuvieron sexo, simple y llano sexo, sin emociones ni sentimientos de por medio, solo dos cuerpos brindándose algo de placer, al terminar Brennan se sintió con un gran vacío que ni siquiera lograba describir, no sabía cómo podía haberse acostado con alguien aun cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Booth, pero aun así los encuentros continuaron casi cada noche.

Los meses transcurrieron lentos, al principio la compañía de Madden le hacía un poco más llevadera a Brennan la ausencia de Booth, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más vacía y continuaba pensando en Booth aún con más fuerza, cuando faltaban un par de semanas para terminar la excavación una reportera llego a Maluku con el fin de realizar un pequeño documental que sirviera para difundir los hallazgos, pero lejos de enfocarse en la parte científica, al darse cuenta del amorío entre Brennan y Madden realizo el documental de manera que su relación con Madden era la parte más importante, ella intento evitar que se aprobara ese pseudo-reportaje, pero no se había encontrado nada relevante en las excavaciones, por lo que los patrocinadores estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera transmitido por lo menos generaría algo de expectación y publicidad.

Agotada llego a su cabaña, tenía que comenzar a empacar todo, miró al calendario que tenía en la pared y fue esto lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando vio que prácticamente había llegado el día que tenía marcado con un círculo rojo en su calendario, el día que desde hacía un año estaba esperando, pensó que en unos días el plazo estaba por terminar, volvería a verle, ansiaba estar en el espejo de agua al lado del carrito de café, pero antes tenía que terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Madden y al regresar a DC sabía que tenía que decirle a Booth cuanto ansiaba continuar lo que iniciaron aquella lejana noche antes de separarse, porque ahora sabía que lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, porque estaba segura de que Booth era el único con el que podría romper las leyes de la física

-no puedo creer que tan rápido ha terminado esta excavación- dijo abrazando por la espalda a Brennan –a pesar de lo decepcionante que ha sido no encontrar la clave de la evolución humana que supuestamente estaba aquí, me alegro de haber aceptado venir, desde que llegue me fascinaste… no puedo esperar a empezar la siguiente excavación en Maui, quizá allá tengamos mejor suerte y encontremos algo relevante, espero no te moleste que haya compartido con Jenny, la reportera de CNN nuestros próximos planes

-Dave… escucha yo… no iré a otra excavación y sí, me molesto mucho que asumieras cosas y se las dijeras a esa reportera, jamás he hecho planes contigo, yo voy a regresar a Washington, volver con el FBI, resolveré asesinatos, es lo que ahora me gusta hacer… mi reencuentro con el trabajo de campo ha terminado

-aun no comprendo Temperance como es que decidiste dejar a un lado la verdadera ciencia para dedicarse a perseguir criminales, ese es un trabajo de gente común y corriente, bah! Agentes del FBI, esos Neandertales que a falta de cerebro tienen que utilizar la fuerza

-no te permito que hables así del FBI- contesto ella molesta

-por qué Temperance?, acaso es eso lo que te mantiene en el FBI? Un agente? Ven conmigo, estamos bien juntos, tenemos los mismos intereses, podemos estar juntos sin que sacrifiques tu carrera como científica, recuerda que eso es lo que eres, científica, no detective

Brennan desvió la mirada, no quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que extrañaba a Booth

-se trata del tal Booth cierto? acaso es él en quien piensas cuando hacemos el amor?

-Dave tu y yo nunca hemos hecho el amor

-¿Qué dices? Temperance prácticamente te he hecho mía cada noche desde que llegue

-solo ha sido sexo Dave…. Lo siento… yo…. Estaba muy confundida, pero ahora sé quien es la persona con la que quiero estar los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años

-son tonterías Temperance, tonterías de secundaria, que ha pasado con la racional Dra. Brennan de la que tanto había escuchado? Ahora habla como una chiquilla enamorada

-no sé si es Amor Dave, lo único que sé es que tú no eres la persona con la que quiero estar, no eres tu quien ocupa mi pensamiento cada segundo, no eres tu quien me hace vibrar al sentir sus caricias, no son tuyos los labios que extraño, no eres tu quien me hace sonreír tan solo con recordar los momentos que compartimos, no eres tu…

-no, no es verdad! Te estás haciendo la difícil como cuando llegue, ahora vas a decirme que no disfrutaste esto tanto como yo?- dicho esto comenzó a besarla

-Dave no! Déjame- él se apartó, -sí, lo disfrute y a la vez no… él sexo fue excelente, pero solo fue eso… intente olvidarlo, intente mantener las ideas que tenía respecto a las relaciones humanas antes de que él llegara… pero no pude… después de estar contigo me sentía tan vacía… yo… lo lamento Dave, esto jamás debió pasar, fue… un error… lo lamento

-un error Temperance? A eso reduces estos 10 meses? Solo fue sexo? Tuve entre mis brazos a una mujer que solo pensaba en otro hombre? Y para colmo un hombre tan ordinario, tan común y corriente Temperance! Un fracasado que no ha hecho más con su vida que ser agente del FBI porque su intelecto no le da para más! Un don Nadie cuyo mediocre salario jamás le permitirá darte la vida que mereces-

Brennan no podía soportar que alguien hablara mal del hombre que había estado a su lado en todo momento, que había recibido una bala por ella, que sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor cuando sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba, que la conocía mejor que nadie, que le había mostrado que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento valía la pena entregar el corazón a alguien, así que son pensarlo dio una bofetada a Dave

-no hables de él! Ni siquiera le conoces, no te permito que hables así de él!

-que no lo conozco? Todo este tiempo me has hablado tanto de tu supuesto compañero que ya siento que lo conozco y en verdad no puedo explicarme que es lo que ves en él Temperance- dijo llevando una mano a su adolorida mejilla –yo puedo ofrecerte todo lo que ese aburrido policía de cuarta jamás podrá, si le interesaras tanto no te habría dejado ir tan fácil, no te habría abandonado para ir a jugar al soldadito

-te equivocas… él puede ofrecerme todo lo que necesito y más… y yo fui una estúpida por rechazarlo… por abandonarlo… fui yo la que lo dejo… él solo respeto mi decisión porque… así es él… pensó que esto me haría feliz y no quiso interponerse aun cuando pude ver en sus ojos cuanto le dolía mi decisión, fui una estúpida por intentar olvidarlo…

-el único estúpido aquí soy yo Temperance, por permitir que me utilizaras… de una manera u otra siempre supe que deseabas que alguien más estuviera dentro de ti cuando "teníamos sexo" , cada vez que hablabas de él tus ojos se iluminaban y era el único momento en que sonreías pero preferí ignorarlo por que en verdad me gustas Temperance, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a luchar contra algo que por lo visto no te permite pensar con claridad… ve a jugar a ser policía, regresa con el tal Booth, continua engañándote a ti misma pensando que lo amas aun cuando en la primera oportunidad que tuviste te acostaste conmigo, de hecho sabes que… lo compadezco un poco, amar a una mujer que se acuesta con otros solo porque se "siente sola"… no creo que eso termine bien… dices que él te enseño a pensar menos y sentir más, es todo un corazón de león ese Booth- dijo con un tono burlón, -pero sabes que Temperance? Tú no puedes tener ese tipo de corazón, tu eres una científica, nunca aprenderás a sentir antes que a pensar… terminaras haciéndole daño y lo sabes, lo has hecho antes y volverás a hacerlo, que crees que pensará cuando vea el reportaje"… -

Y dicho esto Dave Madden salió de la habitación, dejando a Brennan pensando en las últimas palabras que escucho de Dave "_que crees que pensara cuando vea el reportaje?"… "soy una estúpida"_ pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el pequeño sillón que estaba detrás de ella, llevo las manos a su rostro, frotando sus ojos como si intentara despertar de un mal sueño

***Fin del flashback***

Las manos de las dos amigas continuaban unidas, tal y como cuando comenzó el relato de Brennan, Ángela veía el dolor en los ojos de su amiga, que Brennan que parecía estar más tranquila e intentaba ocultar su tristeza fijando la mirada en algún punto, hablando con un tono plano que pretendía no denotar emoción alguna, como si estuviera narrando uno de esos documentales sobre naturaleza

-y fue cuando supe que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a DC para explicarle a Booth todo lo que había pasado en Maluku, quería decirle todo antes de que viera ese pseudo-reportaje, quería pedirle perdón por intentar olvidarlo de esa estúpida manera, y yo… yo solo no pude decirle nada porque en lo único que tuvo razón Dave es en que lo haré sufrir nuevamente, y yo no quiero eso Ange, no quiero hacerle daño otra vez, es mejor que lo deje avanzar… con ella

-voy a decirte lo que pienso, tal como lo veo y espero que no te molestes conmigo… todo este caos lo has provocado tu linda, estabas consciente de tus sentimientos por Booth incluso mucho antes de que le descubrieran el tumor, fue por eso que comenzaste con la idea de tener un hijo suyo, eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte Bren, pero te apoye, Booth cada vez estaba más cerca de ti y tu de él… no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes dos que de pronto se alejaron nuevamente y creo que lo que sea que haya pasado te asusto tanto que decidiste huir y Maluku fue tu oportunidad, luego te diste cuenta que no querías estar lejos de él y por fin te decidiste a aceptar lo que sentías pero fue muy tarde… ambos debían marcharse… no había vuelta atrás, lo que te atormenta es que sientes que traicionaste a Booth al decirle que querías que se dieran una oportunidad e incluso pedirle que no se fuera y luego en la excavación te sentiste vulnerable, sé cuánto odias extrañar a alguien, sé cuánto te afecta sentir que te abandonan, estabas enojada Bren y decidiste que ser emocional no te estaba funcionando, buscaste ser racional y sustituir la sensación de abandono por placer cada noche, no te juzgo linda, soy la menos indicada para cuestionarte sobre ese tema, pero lo que realmente me molesta es que no seas capaz de darte cuenta que así como iniciaste todo este lío, puedes arreglarlo si tan solo hablas con él y le explicas todo, olvida lo que ese idiota del Dr. Madden te dijo, es solo un ególatra dolido por tu rechazo, habla con Booth…

-no puedo Ange… no lo haré, seguiremos como hasta ahora, siendo amigos… compañeros… este año solo ha sido una pausa, no volveré a pensar en la noche antes de despedirnos, no le daré explicación alguna de lo que paso en Maluku, ya no importa si se entera o no… él debe iniciar una vida al lado de una mujer que si pueda amarle

-en verdad me pone muy triste saber aunque encontraste algo que cambio por completo tu concepto de lo que significa ser humano te empeñes en negarlo…

-no Ange… no encontramos nada en la excavación, fue solo una pérdida de tiempo, los restos descubiertos en…

-no me refiero a eso linda, sabes de que hablo- dijo Ángela señalando su corazón

- no sé qué quiere decir eso

-ahí está otra vez… la Dra. Brennan ha vuelto, Temperance se ha ido… sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión, solo quiero que sepas que estoy convencida de que te estas equivocando una vez más, pero aquí estaré siempre que me necesites- dijo abrazando a su amiga, que ya no estaba llorosa como cuando iniciaron la plática, más bien parecía bastante tranquila

-debemos comenzar a trabajar Ange, ya hemos perdido un año

-eres imposible Brennan!, pero sabes?... me alegra escuchar que no tienes planes de ir de nuevo a una excavación, te extrañe cariño!

- y yo a ti Ange- el abrazo que compartían se vio interrumpido por Booth, que no sabía cómo actuar, ahí estaba frente a la mujer que amaba, que hacía un año le había pedido que se quedara con ella, y que ahora parecía no recordarlo, se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de abrir la puerta y entrar

-Huesos… tenemos un caso… debemos irnos

Brennan sonrió a Ángela, tomó su saco y camino hacia donde estaba Booth, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, evitaban el contacto visual y al caminar Booth no ponía su mano en la cintura de Brennan como solía hacerlo, Ángela suspiró y movió la cabeza pensando que de nada había servido ese año mientras los observaba alejarse.

El camino a la escena del crimen fue silencioso y algo incómodo, al llegar a donde estaba el cuerpo hicieron lo habitual, Brennan inspecciono el cadáver, pidió muestras de la escena del crimen y dio indicaciones de que llevaran el cuerpo al Jeffersonian, todo fue muy rápido, lo único que quería era regresar al laboratorio y alejarse de Booth, era demasiado doloroso para ella estar con él.

-así que piensas ir a otra excavación?- preguntó por fin Booth temiendo confirmar lo que escucho en aquel reportaje que vio en CNN en el aeropuerto justo cuando regresaba de Afganistán

-no, fue solo un rumor, no planeo participar en otra excavación

-me alegra, te extrañe… es decir…extrañaba trabajar contigo…

-yo… también Booth

El regreso al Jeffersonian fue menos tenso, platicaron un poco y hasta rieron cuando Booth hizo algunas bromas respecto al nuevo look de Brennan, al llegar bajaron de la camioneta negra que Booth tanto extraño y caminaron hacia el laboratorio

-y… en Maluku tu… ehr… tu conociste a alguien

La mirada de Booth le hizo olvidar toda la racionalización que había tenido por la mañana acerca de no decirle nada, olvido las palabras de Madden y quiso explicarle a Booth lo que realmente había pasado

-yo… no… bueno… es decir si pero… es complicado… podemos ir al Dinner a comer algo? quizá podamos platicar un poco

-por supuesto Huesos! Vamos!- y de nuevo coloco su mano en la espalda de Brennan, ambos se estremecieron al sentir el contacto, pero una voz interrumpió el momento

-Seeley! Cariño! fui al FBI a buscarte para comer juntos, pero dijeron que seguramente estarías aquí-

Brennan observaba a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, la odiaba y mucho, pero Booth sería feliz con ella, así que intento sonreír ante la escena

-oh! Dra. Brennan, lo siento… iban a comer juntos?

-no, no importa… yo solo… iré al laboratorio… ya debe haber llegado el cuerpo

Booth la detuvo del brazo –no, Huesos… ven con nosotros… por favor- él le pidió que los acompañara porque no quería alejarse de ella, no se daba cuenta de cuanto lastimaba a Brennan verlos juntos

-no Booth, seguro Ashley quiere comer solo contigo

-la realidad es que me encantaría que nos acompañara Dra. Brennan, cualquier amigo de Seeley es mi amigo también- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a Booth

La comida fue tensa en un principio, pero sorprendentemente termino bien, aunque Brennan moría de celos al ver a Booth y su nueva novia, sabía que debía parecer como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo, y aunque Ashley se daba cuenta de las miradas que furtivamente le dedicaba su novio a la Dra. fingía no darse cuenta, sabía que no sería instantáneo que Booth le olvidara, pero confiaba en que lo lograría.

Y asi, el tiempo comenzo a pasar sin apenas ser percibido...

**y bien, despues de todo este tiempo de abandono y si es que aún hay alguien que me tuvo paciencia... que les parecio?**

**No se olviden de dejar comments va?**

**Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! esta bien de acuerdo... me tarde un poquitin para subir peeeeero ahi lea va un cap super largo, espero lo disfruten!**

**Gracias mil mil mil por sus comments!**

**Cap. 5**

Habían pasado seis meses desde su regreso a DC, desde aquel encuentro y desencuentro al mismo tiempo en el espejo de agua del centro comercial, Seeley Booth había continuado con su vida al lado de Ashley mientras Brennan hacía cuanto podía por mostrarle a Booth que estaba feliz por él, de vez en cuando salía con Hacker o con algunos hombres que conocía, pero más como amigos que como pareja, continuaban resolviendo crímenes y conformando un buen equipo como siempre pero aquellos momentos que compartían cada noche después del trabajo cada vez eran menos frecuentes, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar la noche previa a su partida, evitaban a toda costa mirarse a los ojos, porque cuando lo hacían era inevitable perderse en los ojos del otro, aún había magia en ellos, solo que se empeñaban en seguir mirando a otro lado, nunca hablaron, nunca supieron que paso realmente, lo único que supieron fue que la relación que habían formado y fortalecido a lo largo de 5 años había retrocedido y aunque eso carcomiera el alma de ambos ninguno se atrevería a hablar, se limitarían a poner su mejor sonrisa y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Booth se sentía obligado a intentar ser feliz con Ashley, después de todo él se lo había propuesto y Temperance jamás le daría una oportunidad, eso lo quedaba claro al ver cómo los últimos 6 meses habían entrado y salido hombres de su vida, él moría de celos cada vez que la veía con Hacker o algún otro, pero cuando intentaba reclamarte algo, Brennan siempre le preguntaba por Ashley ante lo que él solo podía quedarse en silencio y bajar la mirada.

-así que ese será el galán de esta noche Huesos? – cuestiono Booth a Brennan en tono de reproche respecto a un hombre que abandonaba la oficina de la antropóloga justo cuando él llegaba

-es Michael, y si, saldré con él a cenar hoy

-vaya Huesos, veo que no pierdes el tiempo en demostrar que eso de la monogamia es antinatural

-no sé a qué te refieres Booth

-si claro Huesos, finge que no comprendes

-no pretendo demostrar nada Booth, no tengo nada en contra de la monogamia, al parecer a Ashley y a ti les va muy bien con eso no? Como esta ella?

-…ella… uhm… está bien Huesos… gracias por preguntar… yo… ehr… podemos enfocarnos en el caso?

-claro… fuiste tú el que saco el tema

-solo olvídalo Huesos…

Y ambos continuaron enfrascados en el trabajo sin ir mucho más allá, sin buscar una conversación sincera y directa que les permitiera de nuevo poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa y aliviar el sufrimiento de ambos, en su lugar se limitaron, como siempre a poner su corazón en neutral para evitar herirse y poder continuar trabajando lado a lado.

Esa noche Ashley estaba en el departamento de Booth, el cual compartía ya desde hacía varios meses, mientras tomaba una copa de vino miró a su alrededor el departamento vacío, supo que no era lo que quería, no era tonta, notaba las miradas que Booth y Brennan compartían, el jamás la había visto a ella como veía a la antropóloga y por más que Brennan afirmaba que estaba feliz por su relación con Booth y que ellos solo eran amigos, ella sabía que el nexo que los unía era inquebrantable, por más que lo intentará no podía continuar engañándose, Seeley jamás la amaría y ella estaba perdiendo su tiempo ahí, ya venía dándoles vueltas a la idea desde hacía varios días, pero en ese momento al ver un recorte del periódico en la mesa de noche de Seeley en el que él y Brennan aparecían sonriendo y mirándose como si nadie más en el mundo existiera supo lo que debía hacer, así que tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota:

"Seeley,

Eres el hombre más increíble que conozco, eres un excelente, compañero, amigo, pareja… sé que te esfuerzas por que estemos bien pero no es suficiente, sé que yo acepte intentar que lo nuestro funcionara aún sabiendo lo que sientes por tu compañera, pensé que eso podría cambiar, pero ahora sé que no, que jamás me verás a mi como la ves a ella, que jamás me desearas como la deseas a ella y lo más importante, jamás me amarás… porque tu corazón ya esta ocupado.

Creo que en otras circunstancias la Dra. Brennan y yo pudimos haber sido muy buenas amigas, creo que ella es una buena persona, espero sé de cuanta de lo afortunada que es de que un hombre como tu la ame, ambos merecen ser felices, yo merezco ser feliz, y si permanezco a tu lado ninguno de los tres lo será.

Te amo Seeley, siempre recordaré a ese valiente soldado que conocí en Afganistán.

Ashley"

Booth regresó a casa, se extrañó de encontrar las luces pagadas y no escuchar ningún ruido, al principio se alarmó y entro con cautela pensando que algo malo había pasado, fue cuando vio la nota sobre la mesa del comedor, se lamentó por haber llegado a esa situación, por haber hecho sufrir a Ashley, pero no podía luchar con sus sentimientos por Brennan por más que lo intento, arrugo la nota, saco una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en su sofá en medio de la oscuridad, se sentía culpable sí, pero a decir verdad también se sentía aliviado, siempre supo que pedirle a Ashley una oportunidad había sido un gran error, pero quiso intentarlo, ahora no le quedaba más que continuar con su desesperado intento de dejar atrás el recuerdo de Brennan, pero esta vez lo haría solo, sin involucrar a nadie más a quien pudiera hacerle daño.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Ashley se había marchado, terminaban un caso más y Ángela irrumpió en la oficina de su amiga, poniéndose frente a ella para confrontarla acerca de algo que le había dicho Cam

-como que te vas a México mañana Brennan? Dijiste que ya no huirías! Eres una cobarde por no hablar con Booth, pero esto es el colmo, sabes que hiperracionalizando tus sentimientos y huyendo las cosas no mejorarán, linda… Ashley lo dejo porque supo que no podía competir contigo, supo que el amor entre ustedes dos es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa

-no hiperracionalizo nada Ánge y no estoy huyendo, será solo un mes, se descubrieron algunos restos en una zona maya y me llamaron para identificarlos y comprobar su autenticidad y, solo para aclarar mi punto… Ashley dejó a Booth porque le ofrecieron un puesto en Cambridge, ves Ángela, nada es para siempre,

-deja de hacerte esto cielo, no está bien, debes afrontar lo que sientes, has pasado todo este tiempo ocultándolo y fingiendo que nada pasa, ambas sabemos que no es así, si a ti ya se te olvido la plática que tuvimos el primer día de vuelta al trabajo pues a mí no y por eso sé que estas huyendo porque tu careta de indiferencia está a punto de caer, necesitas alejarte y reconstruirla… escúchame, no lo hagas, no huyas… quédate y habla de una vez por todas con Booth

-no tengo nada de qué hablar con él Ánge, y este viaje no tiene nada que ver con él, me voy mañana porque el gobierno mexicano me contactó, regresare en un mes, es todo Ángela

-esta vez sí estoy muy molesta contigo Brennan- dijo Ángela dando media vuelta para marcharse

Brennan aparto los ojos de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, se recargo en su silla, cerró los ojos y suspiro, claro que se iba por él, ahora que de nuevo estaba solo , necesitaba un tiempo lejos para retomar su actitud indiferente a la vida sentimental de Booth.

Un par de horas después, Booth se despedía de los squints, Brennan aún en su oficina miraba atenta a su monitor, la mirada de Booth dio con ella, ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, concentrada en su trabajo, ella volteo al sentir la mirada de Booth y le sonrió aunque de su rostro no desapareció ese melancólico toque que sus azules ojos tenían desde que habían regresado, él le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo despidiéndose, ahora de Ángela

-lleva todo el día ahí, porque no la convences de ir a cenar algo? tal vez tu tengas más suerte en convencerla que nosotros

-no lo sé Angie… yo… creo que nuestra relación está muy rara… sobre todo ahora que Ashley no está… noto más distante a Huesos… pensé que sería distinto pero… cada vez estoy más convencido de que no le importo

-si algo he aprendido Booth, es que cuando se trata de verdadero amor nunca debes darte por vencido, incluso si esa persona especial te lo pide… ve Tigre

"Verdadero amor" ese par de palabras rondaban por le mente del agente cuando se encaminaba a la oficina de Brennan animado por esa pequeña pero significativa charla con Ángela

-Huesos deberías ir a descansar, hemos cerrado el caso, el papeleo puede esperar

-si, en unos minutos me iré

De pronto así sin pensar las palabras salieron de la boca de Booth

-hace mucho no vamos a "Founding Fathers" … pensé que quizá podríamos ir y tú sabes… platicar un poco, además no he cenado, tengo mucha hambre… lo tomaría como un favor personal si me acompañas a comer algo…

Brennan lo miro divertida, a decir verdad extrañaba esos momentos de platica después del trabajo, además pensó que sería un buen momento para decirle que se iba por un mes –mmm… un amigo me dijo alguna vez que los favores personales no se deben negar

-tu amigo es muuuy sabio

Ella apago el monitor de su computadora y tomando su abrigo fue hacia donde estaba Booth, en pocos minutos habían llegado al Founding Fathers, Booth pidió de cenar, ella dijo que no tenía hambre y solo pidió una copa de vino pero se dedicó a robar comida del plato de Booth, bromeaban y reían como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, casi sin percibirlo era más de la una de la mañana, Booth insistió en pagar la cuenta y salieron de ahí

-no voy a permitir que te vayas en taxi Huesos, no seas necia, anda, la camioneta esta por allá

-puedo cuidarme sola- protesto ella

-lo se Huesos, lo sé… solo deja de discutir quieres?

Brennan se divertía haciendo enojar a Booth cambiando cada canción que él le decía que le gustaba, esa noche todo había sido perfecto, dejaron a un lado todo lo que paso o no paso, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar el primer momento que compartían sin sentirse incomodos, por fin después de tanto tiempo, solo había una cosa que ensombrecía ese instante… Brennan sabía que debía decirle a Booth que se iba, solo que no encontraba el momento adecuado, y así buscándolo habían llegado ya a su apartamento

-Booth en verdad no es necesario que me abras la puerta, tengo dos manos, puedo hacerlo yo

-Huesos deja de quejarte, quiero abrirte la puerta, de acuerdo?

Cuando bajo del vehículo sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Booth no pudo controlarse y la beso, pero separo sus labios de los de ella en cuanto reparó en su error

-Huesos lo lamento, yo… Huesos perdóname

-Booth, debes irte- y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su edificio

-No! No Huesos… por favor… solo… quiero que me contestes algo…

Los ojos de ambos brillaban por las lágrimas, el no soltaba su mano y ella tampoco hacía demasiado por liberarse

-Huesos… por qué? Por qué me olvidaste tan fácil? Por qué… no me esperaste?

-Booth yo… tu carta… en tu última carta escribiste que querías pasar página…

-no Temperance… creo que jamás podre pasar página contigo, ni siquiera sé si quiero intentarlo… pero durante todos esos mese no supe nada de ti, te escribí y escribí y jamás una respuesta, que querías que pensara? Lo único que pude interpretar fue que no deseabas que siguiera insistiendo en estar juntos y me propuse no hacerlo más, no quería que te sintieras incomoda conmigo, ante todo quiero que siempre confíes en mí, quiero ser siempre la persona a la que recurras cuando sientas que algo no está bien, y no iba a lograrlo si continuaba presionándote para aceptarme en tu vida… en tu corazón, eso fue lo que escribí… jamás dije que quisiera pasar página, aun cuando supe por los noticieros que tú ya habías encontrado a alguien, yo mantuve la esperanza de que al verte me dirías lo que quedo pendiente esa noche… imaginaba que estaríamos juntos tal como lo prometimos hace un año, quería escuchar de tus labios que eso que dijeron en Tv acerca de tu romance con un arqueólogo no era más que basura publicitaria, esperaba… esperaba más Huesos

-iba a explicarte todo Booth… pero pensé que lo que querías era dejar atrás todo … lo de nosotros

-jamás haría algo así, incluso después de no saber nada de ti en un año, de ver esas imágenes tuyas con el Dr. No sé qué, de escuchar que tenías un apasionado romance, de tu rechazo cuando te bese en el espejo de agua… te olvidaste por completo de mí, de tus palabras aquella noche… y yo seguía aquí… esperándote

-Booth yo quería explicártelo todo antes de decirte cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado pero… la vi y pensé que deberías intentar ser feliz con ella… ella es tu tipo de mujer Booth, física y emocionalmente, yo nunca seré como ella… y… funciono Booth, tu eres feliz con ella

-NO! No Temperance! No vengas ahora a decirme que soy feliz, no justifiques tu cobardía, quieres escuchar la verdad? No soy feliz! No lo soy porque viví al lado de una mujer que nunca pude amar, porque trabajo al lado de la mujer que en realidad amo y que después de decirme que me amaba se retractó y continuo con su vida al lado de otros hombres, no soy feliz porque estoy enamorado de una mujer que no cree en el amor, que solo se acuesta con los hombres para cubrir necesidades

-Basta Booth! Tú aceptaste a Ashley en tu vida, nadie te obligo, y quien eres para meterte en mi vida privada? Si me acuesto con alguien o no es MI problema

-No Temperance! Todo este tiempo me he guardado lo que siento, pero ya no puedo… ya no puedo más…

Ahora Brennan lloraba ya sin intentar contener sus lágrimas

-Basta por favor! No eres el único que sufre, tuve que callarme todo lo que sentía cuando vi que estabas tan contento con tu nueva novia, jamás pude pasar página Booth, cometí un error al pretender olvidarte, lo sé… pero es algo que ya no puedo cambiar, debí contarte todo acerca de Dave, debí decirte que jamás represento algo para mi… pero no tenía sentido explicarte ya… estabas con Ashley

-Yo estaba en el espejo de agua, esperando verte y abrazarte y decirte que ya nada nos separaría, pero cuando te besé tú me rechazaste, pensé que no habías regresado sola de Maluku y luego tu prisa por irte, supuse que alguien te estaba esperando en tu apartamento, y luego vino Ashley y pensé que si tu habías decidido hacerme a un lado… yo también tendría que continuar y luego pareció ser tan indiferente para ti saber que Ashley y yo salíamos que me confirmo la idea de que yo estaba completamente fuera de tu vida, y luego comenzaste a salir con Hacker y otros hombres, es… es tan difícil para mí ver eso…

-Booth yo quería que fueras feliz, yo jamás podré ser como Ashley, no serás feliz conmigo

-Temperance basta! Deja de pensar por mí por favor, deja de justificar tus malas decisiones que nos están haciendo sufrir tanto!- desesperado Booth grito, Brennan sollozaba mientras las lágrimas resbalaban x su rostro – Ashley ya no está, no era justo para ella seguir a mi lado, no puedo avanzar, no puedo sacarte de mi pensamiento, no puedo Temperance! Simplemente no puedo! Qué hago? Dime! Que hago si la mujer que amo no cree en esos sentimientos, si es demasiado fría para sentir, si no le importa lo que siento!

Ambos se quedaron callados intentando controlarse, estaban muy alterados, Booth respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente

-lo lamento Huesos… no debí hablarte así, es solo que ya no puedo más, tienes razón nadie me obligo a estar con Ashley, fue un completo error, no quise herirte ni decir algo que te hiciera daño, sé que de nuevo has puesto un muro alrededor de tu corazón, pero ya lo he traspasado antes Temperance… antes de irnos… Yo revivo ese momento cada día de mi vida y no importa lo que deba hacer… intentaré que me dejes entrar nuevamente- le beso en la frente

-Una vez más Temperance… Te amo, creo en darnos una oportunidad, no quiero volver a sepárame de ti, no puedo… - dijo tomando tiernamente su rostro para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos

Brennan se asustó, no esperaba algo así, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que lo había perdido y ahora él estaba ahí de nuevo pidiéndole una oportunidad -Booth yo… debo irme por un tiempo, yo… es algo que venía planeando y

-irte? A que te refieres? Irte a dónde?

-a México, mi vuelo sale mañana a las 7 de la tarde

-Espera, encuentro el valor para decirte una vez más que te amo y no puedo vivir lejos de ti y me dices que no importa nada más que lo que sientes tú? Me dices que te vas? Yo… yo ya no sé… que es lo que hago mal Temperance?... qué?- pedía desesperadamente una respuesta

-No eres tu Booth… soy…

Booth la interrumpió enojado –si Temperance, eres tú, sé que necesitas tiempo, siempre lo he respetado pero no voy a estar esperando alrededor para ver cómo van las cosas así que si estas fuera… estas fuera

-es justo Booth… quiero estar contigo… en verdad, pero si queremos una posibilidad real esta es la única manera

-alejarte nuevamente es tu solución? Ya dimos marcha a tras a nuestros sentimientos una vez… por favor no lo hagamos de nuevo- dijo tomando su rostro sin perder su mirada azul y triste en sus ojos

-Booth yo… no sé si puedo hacerlo, simplemente no lo sé… no sé si tengo el valor

-Huesos… hice lo más peligroso en el mundo para mí… me atreví una vez más a decirte cuanto te amaba aunque eso implicara tener que superar el miedo a un rechazo más y quizá a perderte esta vez definitivamente… si supere mi miedo por ti tu puedes superar el tuyo por mí, tienes hasta mañana para decidirte…- hizo una pausa como para acomodar sus ideas, lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía, pero ya era momento de hacer que Brennan encarara lo que sea que sintiera por el –nunca vamos a estar seguros, si eres valiente o no lo sabremos mañana, estaré esperando junto al carrito de café, en el espejo de agua del centro comercial a las 7 pm …7.01 mi corazón estará cerrado Huesos- beso sus mejillas y subió a la SUV rogando porque Brennan en efecto, apareciera en el espejo de agua una vez más… pero esta vez sin dudas y temores que los separen…

Brennan entro como autómata a su departamento, las palabras de Booth hacían eco en su cabeza "tienes hasta mañana para decidirte…" , asustada y sin poder pensar en otra cosa entro a su habitación y fue directo a su armario a empezar a empacar maletas para su viaje a México,_ "no, no puedo, es… somos amigos… siempre lo seremos, jamás debí confesarle lo que siento, todo sería como al principio… sería mucho más sencillo, debo rime y cuando regrese esto se habrá olvidado"_

Dejamos el pasado atrás y aceleramos a lo desconocido, nuestro futuro, viajamos a lugares muy lejanos para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos… o para perdernos a nosotros mismos dejando lo que amamos en casa, el problema empieza cuando nos negamos a los cambios, si nos aferramos demasiado al pasado… el futuro podría nunca llegar.

**y...? como ven? como va? les va gustando? jijiji ya se un poquito de tension, seguro ya me quieren a ventar jitomates, peeeeero tiempo al tiempo ahi viene lo buenoooO!**

**Recuerden que sus reviews siempre me ponen muuuuuuuuy feliz y me motivan a escribir ;)**

**ah! por cierto si alguien me quiere añadir a su FB o mess para platicar horas y horas y horas de spoilers y news de Bones no duden en agregarme ;) karla_2torres en hotmail**

**Saluditossss**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola! ya casi casi el capitulo final, había pensado que fuera este pero esta quedando demasiado largo, asi que les dejo esta parte e intentare mañana subir la ultima parte :D**

**Gracias x sus reviews! me hacen taaaaan feliz!**

**Cap 6**

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana, hacía escasas dos horas que Brennan había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que no escucho el timbre que sonaba intermitentemente desde hacía un par de minutos, intranquila Ángela bajo a buscar al portero del edificio para pedirle que abriera el departamento de su amiga, como él estaba bastante acostumbrado a verla por ahí con la Dra. supuso que no habría mayor problema así que subió a abrirle.

-Brennan? Cariño estas bien?- pregunto la artista en voz alta intentando obtener alguna respuesta, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación y se tranquilizó al verla dormida

-Ange..? que haces aquí? Qué hora es?

-tranquila cielo, me preocupe al no verte esta mañana en el Jeffersonian y no contestabas tu celular, supuse que o algo había pasado o que tenías planeado irte a México sin despedirte y bueno podré no estar de acuerdo contigo pero sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo

-claro que iba a despedirme de ustedes es solo que… no pude dormir bien y bueno… pero en unos minutos estoy lista y salgo para el Jeffersonian

-insomnio? Será acaso porque te sientes culpable de abandonarlo nuevamente?

-a quién?

-Vamos Brennan, deja de hacerle al tonto, no conmigo quieres? Veo que ya tienes tus maletas, estas decidida a irte, bien, no voy a hacer nada para convencerte de lo contrario, pero por lo menos habla antes con él… ya sabe que te vas a México?

-ya… se lo dije ayer

-oh por dios! y que te dijo? Rompiste nuevamente su corazón…

-Basta Ange, no rompí nada… estuvimos un año lejos y nada paso, nada pasará si me voy un mes

-eso es lo que tú crees, cuánto tiempo más crees que el pobre hombre va a aguantar esperando a que tú te decidas, créeme Bren, estas a punto de llevarlo al límite, estás haciendo que toda esa magia que hay entre ustedes se esfume … pronto llegarán al final

-la magia no existe, no se a qué te refieres y este… este es el final Ánge…

-ahora yo no comprendo a que te refieres…

-ya no tendrá más un corazón abierto… al menos no para mi

-Bren por dios explícame que es lo que quieres decir

Brennan se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación, y observando melancólicamente a través del frio vidrio le conto a su amiga lo que Booth había dicho acerca de cerrar su corazón, Ángela por supuesto intentó convencerla de que lo que necesitaba no era huir y que en vez de dejar que Booth cerrará su corazón, era ella la que debía abrirlo y dejarlo entrar, pero las palabras parecían no hacer efecto en Brennan

-Ange mi viaje a México es una decisión tomada no una opción, de acuerdo?

-pues no, no estoy de acuerdo pero sé que nada de lo que diga te hará entrar en razón

Había transcurrido más de medio día, Brennan dejaba listos los archivos que necesitarían para cerrar el caso en el que habían estado trabajando, sabía que Booth iría a recogerlos así que quería salir de ahí antes de que el llegara para evitar verle, estaba decidida a irse nuevamente para intentar callar sus sentimientos que cada día amenazaban con no seguir contenidos, necesitaba ese mes lejos de él, necesitaba construir nuevamente una muralla alrededor de su corazón y con Booth cerca traspasando esa barrera a cada momento supo que jamás lo lograría.

Ángela platicaba con Brennan mientras ella terminaba de arreglar su oficina cuando llego Cam

-así que nos deja de nuevo Dra. Brennan?

-solo será por un mes Cam, quizá regrese antes, en cuanto termine con la autentificación tomaré el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa

-más le vale que así sea- dijo Cam bromeando –luce algo cansada, quizá sería mejor si se va a casa y se relaja un poco antes del viaje-

-ella no necesita descansar Cam, lo único que necesita es una taza de café, cierto Bren? Y casualmente en el espejo de agua del centro comercial hay un carrito con un café excelente

-no necesito café Ange, y en todo caso puedo prepararlo aquí, no necesito ir al centro comercial-

-continua negándolo cielo, tal vez así te lo creas-

Cam las miraba confundida –bien, creo que me he perdido de algo y no sé si debo preguntar pero… porque tanta insistencia en el centro comercial?-

-ella ama el café del carrito del centro comercial aunque no quiera y solo debería admitirlo para hacer su vida mucho más fácil- explico Ángela a Cam quien seguía sin entender la insistencia en el tema

-no lo amo, yo solo… solo quiero ir a México y…

-y desenterrar huesos aztecas- la interrumpió Booth que iba entrando a la oficina de Brennan a recoger los archivos del caso

-mayas…- dijo nerviosamente Brennan ante la presencia de Booth y sin saber qué otra cosa decir siguió explicando –dijiste aztecas pero los aztecas son de la región central de México, yo voy a una excavación en la llamada Península de Yucatán, es zona maya…

-aztecas, mayas lo que sea, cualquier razón es buena para alejarte de mí cierto?- Booth no pensó, solo habló, ante lo tenso de la situación Ángela y Cam salieron discretamente de la oficina dejándolos solos

-Booth no, te dije que no es para alejarme de ti, es solo un mes y la embajada mexicana se puso en contacto conmigo porque no hay nadie más calificado que yo para hacerlo y dada la importancia necesitan de alguien con mis habilidades, yo… yo no huyo de nada, Booth…- él se acercó para acariciar su rostro pero ella retrocedió unos pasos para evitar el contacto

Booth no hizo otro intento por acercarse, una triste expresión se reflejó en su rostro –dices que no, pero lo que haces demuestra lo contrario… porque Temperance? Porque te aferras a cualquier cosa que pueda alejarme de ti?-

-estoy asustada Booth, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si me quedo

-estas asustada porque estas enamorada de mi como nunca lo has estado y al contrario de tus relaciones donde no mezclas sentimientos, temes que al involucrarte conmigo pueda romperte el corazón y eso es terrorífico… lo sé porque en este momento tu estas rompiendo el mío… pero créeme… jamás haré algo que pudiera dañarte, quiero cuidarte, protegerte, amarte, que te sientas segura conmigo, que sepas que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para cuidar ese corazón que tanto ha sufrido y lo único que pido a cambio Temperance… es que confíes en mí y me dejes pasar a través de ese muro que has construido

Brennan no contestaba nada y desvió la mirada para evitar ver a Booth a los ojos, él desanimado tomo los archivos del escritorio, y antes de salir de la oficina dirigió una última mirada a Temperance

-no insistiré más… estaré en el espejo de agua… 7 en punto Temperance, lo que pase después lo decidirás tu

Cualquier persona después de escuchar tales palabras y ver como se alejaba el amor de su vida hubiera corrido tras él y le hubiera confesado que su corazón se lo había entregado hace mucho tiempo, casi podría decirse que desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella clase hacía ya más de 6 años, pero no ella, no Temperance Brennan, ella solo permaneció ahí, una vez más observando alejarse esa triste silueta del hombre que le había demostrado una y otra vez cuanto le amaba, pero que ahora estaba a punto de alejarse de ella para siempre.

-Bren… cariño? Estas bien?- Ángela entraba de nuevo a su oficina, ella continuaba con la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que cuando Booth salió –Bren… me preocupas…- dijo una vez más acercándose hasta tocar su brazo para llamar su atención

-oh… lo siento Ange… no te vi entrar, estaba… yo solo… estaba…- Brennan un poco aturdida no sabía que decir, se sentó en su silla y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, tomo unos segundos para respirar profundamente y de nuevo parecía la Dra. Brennan tranquila y ecuánime que todo el mundo conocía –se hace tarde, debo ir a casa por mis maletas… Ange nos veremos en un mes-

-qué? estás loca si piensas que no voy a acompañarte al aeropuerto

-Ange odio las despedidas y solo será un mes, no tiene caso que vayas, será mejor si voy sola

-de ninguna manera Brennan y sabes que puedo ser tan obstinada como tú, así que deja de discutir y vámonos… tranquila, no voy a secuestrarte para que pierdas el vuelo… aunque no sería mala idea ahora que lo pienso… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la artista, ambas amigas caminaron hacia el estacionamiento

-deberíamos comer algo antes de ir por tus maletas Bren, aún es temprano y el muffin que comí en la mañana no es suficiente-

Llegaron al Royal Dinner, ambas pidieron una ensalada y Brennan extraño no estar ahí con Booth, recordó con tristeza un día casi cuando acababan de regresar a DC, estaba comiendo con Booth como solían hacerlo siempre, le robaba un par de papas fritas y de pronto ella entro… esa periodista que conoció en Afganistán había ido a buscarlo para comer con él, Booth se levantó en el instante que la vio entrar y corrió hacia ella para besarla y abrazarla, Brennan quiso desaparecer en ese instante, sabía lo ilógico que sonaba eso pero deseo volverse invisible, fue así como se sintió, ahora Ashley ya no estaba, se había ido, ya no había nada que le impidiera estar con Booth, nada excepto sus temores, su incapacidad de entregarse por completo a alguien, intentó librarse de esos recuerdos, se repetía una y otra vez que lo correcto era irse, dejar que Booth cerrará su corazón, así no podría lastimarlo, no había manera de perder… Booth era el único que podría pasar su muralla y si dejaba de intentarlo entonces ella también estaría a salvo, ninguno de los dos sufriría más… al menos eso era lo que ella quería pensar para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su amiga inmediatamente noto que algo le pasaba, pero no quiso preguntar para que Brennan no se sintiera presionada, la comida transcurrió silenciosa, hasta que una pequeña voz quebró ese silencio

-Dra. Huesos! – se escuchaba mientras unos bracitos rodeaban a Brennan

-Parker!- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-lo siento Dra.- dijo Rebeca que entraba corriendo atrás de su hijo –pasábamos por aquí, Parker las vio por la ventana y quiso entrar a saludarlas

-no te preocupes Rebeca, ver a Parker siempre es un placer- dijo Brennan mientras también abrazaba al niño

-Hey pequeño Booth y no hay abrazo para mí? Ven aquí- Parker corrió también a abrazar a Ángela

-puedo dejarlo un momento con ustedes mientras hago una llamada? Así podrán platicar un poco

-por supuesto Rebeca!

Parker se sentó junto a Brennan, ella pidió una malteada para el niño quien la recibió feliz de manos del mesero

-Gracias Dra. Huesos! por la malteada y por hacer que mi papi no se fuera

-como dices Parker?

-Ashley le pidió a mi papi que se fueran a Londres, pero él no quiso, creo que a Ashley no la puso feliz que papá dijera que no, yo creo que por eso se fue, papá estuvo triste unos días, pero dijo que nos extrañaría demasiado a ti y a mí, que no podría vivir sin alguno de los dos en su vida, así que gracias por ayudarme a que él no se fuera otra vez

Brennan no supo que decir, sin saberlo Parker había logrado lo que Ángela había intentado desde que se enteró que su amiga se iba a México, la hizo dudar de su decisión, la hizo pensar en lo importante que era Booth para ella, darse cuenta que ella tampoco podría vivir sin él, recordó cuanto deseo estar a su lado cuando estaba en Maluku, recordó la noche anterior a la despedida, la emoción de verlo nuevamente después de un año, el nudo en su garganta al verlo con Ashley, los latidos de su corazón al tenerlo cerca…

-Gracias Dra. Brennan, Ángela- la voz de Rebeca trajo de vuelta a Brennan –Parker despídete y da las gracias-

-Gracias Dra. Huesos!, te quiero!... a ti también tía Ángela!- Parker les dio un abrazo a ambas y salió con su madre sin saber que con su inocencia y sus palabras quizá había influido positivamente en el destino de su padre y aquella Doctora a la que tanto quería.

-Ange, debemos irnos o perderé el vuelo

-estas a punto de perder al amor de tu vida y lo que te preocupa es el vuelo, después de lo que dijo ese pequeño no puedo creer que sigas empeñada en irte… debes admitir que esto ha sido realmente extraño Bren

-no entiendo a qué te refieres

-vamos Brennan, no crees que es muy extraño que nos hayamos encontrado con Parker?

-no es extraño, él ha venido aquí cientos de veces

-sí, con Booth cariño, pero esta vez venía con Rebeca, ella dijo que solo pasaban por aquí, no te parece extraño?

-no, en lo absoluto, acepte que me acompañaras porque dijiste que no intervendrías más con mi decisión Ange, por favor respeta eso

A Ángela no le quedó otra que cumplir su promesa, así que pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al departamento de Brennan, recogieron las maletas y salieron con tiempo suficiente para llegar al Aeropuerto

-bien, ya estamos aquí, no diré nada más porque prometí que no lo haría, solo quiero manifestar mi descontento con tu decisión y… amiga, eres una tonta por hacer esto… ya, listo lo dije… lo siento tenía que hacerlo, las palabras rogaban salir de mi boca

Brennan no dijo nada, solo bajo del auto y caminaron hacia la zona de registro de equipaje, el aeropuerto estaba realmente lleno, gente iba y venía por todos lados, entre tanto caos Brennan quedo al lado de un señor ya mayor, como de unos 65 años

-no deberías irte, le haces falta, no podrá vivir sin ti…- le dijo tomándole la mano

-lo lamento señor… yo… yo no le conozco

Una joven se acercó a ellos –lo siento señorita, mi abuelo la ha confundido conmigo, vamos abuelo, no molestes a la señorita- dijo llevándose al anciano con ella

Ángela que había escuchado y visto todo no dudo en hacerle ver a Brennan el parecido de ese señor con Popps, el vuelo de Booth

-vamos Bren, no negaras el parecido! Por tu expresión al verlo estoy segura que también tú lo notaste y lo que te dijo, por Dios no puedo creer que no te des cuenta! Brennan la vida te está dando señales y tú las estas ignorando porque estas asustada de lo que te están señalando que hagas, piensa , que pasa si esas señales están aquí por una razón e ignorarlas solo te convierte en una cobarde?

-las señales son para los supersticiosos y los religiosos, no creo en ellas y tú tampoco deberías

Ángela solo hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza, no quería que su amiga abordara ese avión, sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás con Booth, pero nada de lo que dijera tenía efecto en Brennan, ni siquiera con las extrañas coincidencias que se habían presentado había logrado que cambiara de parecer

-está bien linda, debes irte- dijo abrazándola y derramando un par de lágrimas

-Ánge… está bien, solo será un mes…- dijo confundida la doctora sin entender porque lloraba su amiga, ni siquiera cuando partió un año a Maluku la vio tan triste

-no lloro por mi cariño… estoy triste por ti… porque estas ignorando la oportunidad de ser feliz que tienes frente a ti, que te pide a gritos que te quedes… que está esperándote en el espejo de agua…

-cuando veo lo felices que son Hodgins y tu… me doy cuenta de lo infeliz que soy y quiero… quiero dejar de sentirme así… irme es la única manera Ánge, debo ser como era antes, antes de conocerlo, antes de que llegara a mi vida…

-deseo que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora cariño, y créeme eso nunca pasará si sigues huyendo

Una voz se escuchó por el altavoz anunciando la partida del vuelo con destino a Chetumal, México

-es mi vuelo Ánge… lo siento…- tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada a la sala de abordar, un soldado paso frente a ella y basto para disparar los recuerdos de la despedida hacía más de un año en ese mismo aeropuerto, la tristeza en los ojos de Booth, el dolor que ella misma sintió al verlo marcharse, no podía hacerlo una vez más, no podía… se detuvo, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Ángela

-debo ir con el Ánge, debo hacerlo, debo decirle que lo siento, que no quise hacerle daño, que no volveré a hacer que sufra, pero … no llegaré a tiempo Ánge…- dijo sintiéndose derrotada al percatarse que faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 de la noche

Ángela abrazó a su amiga, estaba feliz de escucharlo –ya ocurrió un milagro hoy contigo, no veo porque no puedan ocurrir dos, corramos!-

El auto avanzaba todo lo rápido que le permitía el tráfico de DC a las 7 de la noche, miles de personas que regresaban a su hogar después de una jornada laboral convergían en las calles complicando el recorrido que debía completar, Ángela hacía todo lo posible y 18 minutos después una mujer bajaba de un vehículo que se estacionaba intempestivamente cerca del espejo de agua del centro comercial.

Brennan corrió tan rápido como pudo, al llegar al carrito de café supo que era demasiado tarde, ya no estaba Booth, miro su reloj, marcaba las 7.04, solo 4 minutos, 240 segundos la separaron de un final completamente diferente, sintió ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no fluían, ni siquiera eso podría reflejar la tristeza tan grande que sentía, Ángela la ver la escena desde lejos bajo del auto y corrió a donde estaba su amiga

-vamos cariño… no es el final

-si lo es Ánge, él lo dijo…

-el lucho por ti una y otra vez, por demostrarte cuanto te ama, vas a renunciar a él solo porque llegamos un poco tarde? Claro que no! Vamos a buscar a ese tigre

Y ahí estaba Brennan, parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Booth, llevaba casi 10 minutos solo observando la puerta, sabía que estaba ahí pues el portero del edificio les dijo que había llegado hacia media hora y no lo había vuelto a ver salir, quería tocar la puerta, solo era una puerta lo que la separaba de Booth, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que él la rechazará… lo había hecho sufrir tanto que no lo culparía si eso pasaba, respiro profundamente un par de veces y golpeo la puerta.

Dentro del departamento Booth hacía una llamada

-Así es coronel, quiero unirme de nuevo al ejercito… si… si señor… se lo definitivo que es… sé que me enviarán de nuevo a Afganistán… lo entiendo…

-Mayor Booth no sé qué le está haciendo tomar esta decisión pero espero que este muy consciente de las implicaciones, de modo que le preguntaré una vez más y por favor este seguro de lo que va a contestar… está dispuesto a formar parte nuevamente de las fuerzas armadas de su país?... piénselo bien Booth, esta es la respuesta definitiva

**y bien... pues hasta aqui para dejar un poco de suspenso jejeje**

**ustedes que creen, que llego a tiempo o no llego a tiempo Brennan antes de que Booth diera la respuesta definitiva?**

**Dejenme pls su comments, les juro que me super animan a continuar escribiendo... saber que hay alguien ahi en algun lugar que disfruta leyendo lo que escribo es... simplemente genial!**

**Saluditos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Listo! ya esta el cap final! aver que les parece... pfff creo que quedo un poco intenso al final asi que le cambie el rating, please diganme que opinan! es la primera vez que escribo algo tan digamos... explicito jejeje**

**Cap. 7**

Un golpe en la puerta detuvo el "sí" que iba a salir de la boca de Booth –Coronel puede darme un segundo?- al abrir la puerta casi se queda sin aliento

-Huesos…

-Mayor Booth?... Mayor?... sigue usted ahí…

-si… yo… lo lamento Coronel

-Su respuesta Mayor Booth…

Estos son los momentos, las decisiones, las que recuerdas y piensas "si hubiera", la vida no está definida por una decisión en particular, no, es una serie de decisiones, una combinación de momentos, instantes que te acercan a lo que anhelas… o que te alejan de ello…

-Booth… lo siento yo… puedo pasar?...

-cla… claro Huesos… yo… estaba en una llamada… espera…- tomo nuevamente la bocina –Coronel?...- yo… mi respuesta es … no, no puedo hacerlo… lo siento Sr. Siento hacerle perder su tiempo- colgó y fue frente a Brennan de nuevo

-Huesos yo… no sé qué decir

-No digas nada Booth, esta vez soy yo quien debe hablar… no iba a aparecer en el espejo de agua… no iba a hacerlo, iba a tomar el vuelo a México, estaba en el aeropuerto aun cuando cada hueso de mi cuerpo intentaba hacer que fuera más despacio, cada voz en mi cabeza gritaba "no lo hagas", pero no la escuchaba, yo solo quería huir de nuevo… de pronto recordé lo que sentí al estar lejos de ti… y no pude, no pude irme Booth, no quiero estar lejos de ti… seguí a mi corazón porque.. te amo… lo sé… jamás he sentido algo así por alguien y jamás lo sentiré por otro que no seas tú… lo lamento Booth, lamento haberte hecho pasar por lo de Maluku y Dave y luego esto de huir de nuevo, yo… me di cuenta de que arruine todo… nunca quise herirte, solo quería estar a salvo…- Temperance ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que hasta el momento permanecían atrapadas en sus ojos, desvió la mirada al sentirse incapaz de seguir viendo a los ojos a Booth que permanecía sin decir nada, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la mujer que amaba y que sin embargo le había hecho mucho daño

–lo se Booth, es tarde, ya no hay más un corazón abierto para mi… Sweets tenía razón, desde que nos conocimos supe que había algo… por eso no dormí contigo esa noche… no quería que fuera solo sexo, sentí algo por ti desde el momento que te vi, pero tuve miedo… cuando me besaste bajo la lluvia supe que te quería en mi vida… pero tuve miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo así que lo olvide… y me aleje… perdí mi oportunidad hace 6 años al negarme a volver a verte, y luego volvimos a vernos pero tu salías con esa abogada rubia y conocí a Rebeca y… cada una de tus novias era completamente opuesta a mí, supe que yo jamás sería tu tipo de mujer, así que yo… me mantuve alejada, tal como lo pediste, jamás crucé la línea que trazaste, pensé que si lo hacía te perdería… pero tú lo hiciste esa noche después de ver a Sweets, tuve miedo y Maluku pareció una buena opción para mi hasta que me di cuenta que no quería separarme de ti… aunque fue muy tarde… tuvimos que irnos y yo te extrañaba tanto… dolía tanto estar lejos de ti que quise olvidarte... quería dejar de sufrir y ... estúpidamente busque algún consuelo, pero no me sentí mejor… en cambio tu regresaste de Afganistán con una vida nueva, eso para mí fue como perderte de nuevo, por tercera ocasión… ahora Ashley se ha ido pero seguramente seguiría alguien más como ella y yo no podría soportar perderte una vez más…- nuevamente no pude demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí porque yo… yo simplemente no quería aceptar que no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti… y ahora… es tarde, he quedado fuera de tu corazón… volví a perder mi oportunidad…

Booth no decía nada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las palabras que salían de la boca de Brennan hicieron un lento recorrido antes de que el por fin pudiera reaccionar, ella sintió morir al abrirle su corazón después de tanto tiempo temiendo hacerlo y ver que Booth permanecía impasible, sintió deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, torpemente dio media vuelta dispuesta a desaparecer, esta vez sí dejaría atrás todo, el Jeffersonian, DC, a sus amigos… a Booth, sobre todo a él, el ascensor tardaba así que limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro y luchando con toda su voluntad por evitar más llanto, camino hacía las escaleras de emergencia, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo

-Huesos, a dónde vas?

-no tienes que decir nada Booth, está bien, yo solo quise venir y… ya debo irme… es justo que cierres tu corazón, yo… yo no llegue a tiempo y … - los labios de Booth hicieron contacto con los de ella haciendo que olvidara por completo cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir, no fue un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo como aquel beso fuera del bar cuando apenas se conocían, más bien fue un beso lento y suave, casi con miedo, como el que se atrevió a robarle fuera de la oficina de Sweets hacía más de una año y por el que se arrepentía cada segundo desde que se convenció a el mismo que ese beso había sido la causa de la decisión de Brennan de irse a Maluku.

Tras varios segundos de disfrutar el aliento del otro se separaron, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos

-Booth yo no sé si esto es amor… en verdad no lo sé… solo sé que no quiero perderte y tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo que yo, miedo de que te alejes de mi vida como mis padres o Russ

-Ahora tu escúchame…- dijo tomando delicadamente su cara entre sus manos –supe que te amaba desde que te vi dando clase en la universidad… no sabía quién eras, no te conocía, pero supe que serias una persona especial en mi vida, compartí contigo lo de mi adicción al juego porque quería establecer una verdadera conexión entre tú y yo, quería que supieras todo de mí y yo quería saber todo de ti en ese momento, te fuiste, desapareciste todo un año, un año en el que no dejaba de pensar en ti y al tener ese caso en mis manos supe que no debía parar hasta encontrarte y así lo hice, busque por medios oficiales y extraoficiales hasta dar contigo en Guatemala, cierto, yo tenía novia e intentaba decirme que solo te había buscado por trabajo, pero no era así… pasamos cinco años Huesos… cinco maravillosos años como compañeros, como amigos y… un tumor cerebral viene a hacerme admitir que quería ser mucho más que un compañero o un amigo, aposte lo más valioso para mi aquella noche… mi corazón estuvo en la mesa y lo perdí… después me dices que te irás al otro lado del mundo y yo no tuve otra opción más que irme también porque DC sin ti sería insoportable, intente cambiar de página, en verdad lo intente pero no pude, a pesar que nunca recibí una carta tuya y lo primero que supe de ti es que salías con un científico de la excavación, llegue al espejo de agua esperando retomar lo que dejamos antes de partir pero jamás lo dijiste, Ashley fue importante en mi vida, pero jamás jamás pude llegar a sentir por ella lo que siento por ti, no perdimos nuestra oportunidad Temperance, estamos aquí… yo estoy aquí dispuesto a entregarte mi corazón, mi alma, todo… solo necesito saber que estas dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, no tienes nada que temer, yo voy a cuidar de ti… como lo he hecho hasta ahora, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que sufras, verte feliz es mi felicidad Huesos… lo que paso antes no importa… solo importamos nosotros…

-Booth no voy a entregarte mi corazón, ni mi alma… ya los tienes- él la abrazo haciendo mínima la distancia entre ellos, pasaron unos minutos así, Booth se separó un poco del abrazo para mirar a los ojos de Brennan

-Booth lo lamento, lamento todo esto yo…

-sshh…, no digas nada- la interrumpió el, acercándola para besarle la frente y después abrazarla nuevamente –no hace falta que digas nada, todo lo que tenías que hacer era estar conmigo, no importa si en el espejo de agua o aquí… lo único que importa es que no voy a perderte… ni siquiera por unos huesos aztecas

-mayas… dijo ella sonriendo

Booth limpio una última lagrima que corría por el rostro de Temperance, ella lo atrapó en un apasionado beso, él, tímido en un principio se dejó llevar por el deseo que le consumía hace varios años, las caricias comenzaron a ir y venir por todos lados, Booth avanzó lentamente hacia el cuello de Brennan, quien se estremecía al sentir el contacto de los labios de Booth.

Por el tiempo que su amiga había tomado ya en el edificio de Booth era claro que las cosas habían marchado bien, así que Ángela encendió el auto y se dirigió a casa, feliz de que por fin su amiga se diera una oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor, tal como el que ella y Hodgins compartían.

Entre besos y caricias habían llegado a la habitación de Booth, ella comenzó tomando la iniciativa quitando a Booth la camisa para después guiarlo hasta la cama y colocarse sobre él, comenzó dando pequeños besos en su torso desnudo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se entretuvo algunos minutos, finalmente llego a sus labios y el la beso con pasión, ambos estaban muy excitados, las caricias eran cada vez más intensas al igual que los besos, pero Booth supo que no era así como quería que fuera hacerle el amor por primera vez a esa mujer tan especial por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, ella ya había comenzado a desabrochar su hebilla Cocky con un gesto travieso, cuando él la detuvo

-Dra. Brennan no cree usted que va muy rápido?

-no lo creo agente… si usted lo cree tal vez debería arrestarme…

Booth hábilmente se incorporó de manera que quedaron invertidos los papeles, ahora era la espalda de ella la que tocaba la cama, mientras Booth había quedado encima de ella

-No Booth… a mí me gusta arriba- protesto Brennan dispuesta a cambiar posiciones nuevamente, pero Booth la detuvo, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y las llevo una a cada lado a la altura de su cabeza, se acercó al su oído y le susurro

-Huesos, esto no será sexo… haremos el amor- ella dejo de resistirse… no sabía hacer el amor, había tenido sexo muchas veces, eso sí sabía hacerlo, pero esta vez quería que Seeley fuera su maestro, quería que le mostrara como era posible romper las leyes de la física, así que se entregó por completo a él, Booth comenzó a mordisquear su oído manteniendo aún inmovilizadas las manos de ella, bajo lentamente por su cuello, paso por su pecho, escucho su corazón latir aceleradamente, saboreo sus delicados pechos, disfruto cada milímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su vientre, poco a poco la ropa de ambos caía al piso, sus cuerpos desnudos pedían a gritos estar más cerca el uno del otro.

Las manos de él se dirigen a la entrepierna de Brennan, quien al percibirlo abre un poco sus piernas para recibir sus caricias, un leve gemido sale de la boca de Temperance, Booth continua explorando su cuerpo, al tiempo que emite también un gemido al sentir su mano cálida y suave en esa parte de él que estaba ansiosa por descubrir los lugares ocultos de ella, sus dedos sienten la humedad en ella, los besos se detienen y Brennan siente como Booth se desliza lentamente hasta su vientre, comienza a besar su ombligo y a bajar dando pequeños besos hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y comenzar a recorrer con su lengua aquel lugar que más placer le proporcionaba a Brennan, ella cerró los ojos al sentir su lengua húmeda en esa parte de ella, un movimiento lento pero intenso la embargaba de placer, suaves gemidos inundaban la habitación, Booth comenzó a subir de nuevo por su cuerpo, de nuevo sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, puso especial atención al llegar a los pálidos senos de Brennan, los besaba, los saboreaba, nadie la había tocado como él, nadie la había hecho sentir lo que él, nadie la había acariciado como él, porque Booth no solo tocaba su cuerpo, él era el único que podía tocar su alma

-Bésame- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada

Booth la complacía besándola apasionadamente sin dejar de llenarla de caricias, ella disfrutaba del perfecto torso de él, recorriéndolo por completo y aferrándose a sus hombros, él comenzó a acomodarse entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla y acariciar su cabello, ella enredo las piernas a la cintura de Booth preparándose para recibirlo, él la penetro al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, se escuchó un sonido mitad gemido mitad sonrisa de la boca de ambos, entro lentamente intentando prolongar ese hermoso momento, "Dios es cierto, la física no existe en este momento" pensó Brennan al sentir dentro a Booth

Movimientos lentos y suaves fueron incrementando su intensidad y velocidad a medida que el placer aumentaba, Booth lograba sentir a Brennan estremecerse debajo de él cada vez que entraba en ella, besó otra vez su boca, acariciaba su rostro, la veía a los ojos, esos ojos azul intenso en los que podría perderse.

Brennan sentía como si el mundo estallara en pequeñas explosiones cada vez que la penetraba ese hombre maravilloso que jamás se dio por vencido y al que amaba con toda su alma pero que sin embargo jamás se lo había dicho, los movimientos eran más rápidos, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y si Brennan sintió romper las leyes de la física la primera vez que lo tuvo dentro, lo que ahora sentía no podía describirse con nada, era como romper mil veces esas leyes

-te amo- surgió de la boca de ambos acompañado con un gemido mientras el entraba firmemente en ella por última vez, permanecieron así unos segundos con la respiración agitada, él busco su boca nuevamente al tiempo que salía de ella, Brennan se acomodó en el pecho de Booth quien la cubrió con sus protectores brazos y así, entrelazados se quedaron dormidos.

Booth se despertó aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, besó en la frente a Temperance, quien se despertó y sonrió al encontrarse con esos ojos marrón y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba

-te amo Booth, no sabía lo que era eso, pero ahora lo sé… no puedo definirlo, solo lo siento

-así es el amor Huesos… no se define, se vive -después de todo Sweets se equivocó- dijo Booth abrazando más a Brennan –no perdimos nuestra oportunidad al decidir no acostarnos cuando nos conocimos, esperamos lo que tuvimos que esperar para hacer que esto dure los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, haremos que suceda…

-si, en eso se equivocó, pero también tuvo razón en algo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa colocándose encima de Booth buscando revivir lo que pasó la noche anterior –dijo que una vez que la presa se rompiera no podríamos contenerla y… es verdad!- dijo besándolo.

Los tonos anaranjados del amanecer acompañaron el segundo encuentro de Booth y Brennan, un encuentro menos tierno y si más apasionado, pero lleno de tanto amor como el primero.

Que seguiría para ellos?, quien lo sabe, lo importante es que por fin estaban juntos, por fin habían reconocido a su alma gemela en el otro… por fin eran uno y la teoría de las almas gemelas señala que estarán juntos el resto de su vida, complementándose y siendo felices haciendo feliz a su otra mitad…

FIN

**bueno pues mil mil gracias por leer y lo triple x dejar comments o agregarme a su lista de favoritos, eso motiva a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Creo que se me han acabado las ideas asi que no se cuando volvere a subir algo más peeeeero x aqui seguire leyendo sus maravillosos fics en espera de que regrese mi inspiración.**

**PD. dejen review! jijiji**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Un abrazoooooo!**


End file.
